The Human and Mamono who Built the World
by olatheii
Summary: A parody of "The men who built America" but in MGE. I would like to thank on my vros Trick, Bap, Telos, Anna, Mark, Mouse, Plague, and any other people that helped me in the discord. And Kira from statefarm lel
1. Chapter 1

This is meant to be a parody of the "Men who Build America". Take it as you will.

* * *

We have looked at the Magic, and Lewd, and everything in between. But no one has ever talked about another side. The side that no one acknowledges. The side of innovation. The side of entrepreneurs. The side of the investors that propelled the world forward.

We start our story in the time of before the war of Lescatie, nor the current DL was even DL yet. A young man by the name of Cornilus Vanderbilt, a poor man who grew up like most people. In his twenties, he grew a local reputation for getting what he wanted, fighting out in 1v1 brawls with humans and creatures alike. It is in one of these fights he wins his first boat, taking the keys and ores off the unconscious human as he stumbled onto the boat and rode away back to the local port, his nose bleeding blood from both nostrils and his shirt in tatters. He starts his own fishing company with the boat, gaining business knowledge as his company grew. However, he soon learned that he could do more. He started investing and buying, slowly but surely growing his boating empire on the eastern region's coast. In the span of 30 years, he creates the largest maritime empire of his era. Then right before a new Demon Lord rises, he does the unthinkable.

Trains were starting to be invented and created, and soon, track is started to be layed down, the massive project spanning what will be known as Zipangu and the Order territories. Vanderbilt sees the potential in this, and the possibility to build his wealth farther than he could have done with ships. He sells all of his ships and puts everything into the new train business. It pays off big time for him, as by the end of the Lescatie takeover, Vanderbilt(now nicknamed the Commodore) becomes the richest man in the world, owning the present equivalent of 75 billion in our society. Unfortunately, the conflict took something from him that all the money he has couldn't bring back.

* * *

Zipangu Town Bar, 6 months after the war

"What will it be today Vanderbilt?" The bartender asked him. "You know what I like," he responded, feeling lower than he had felt in his entire life. The bartender nodded and poured him a glass, then went to another customer, as the Oni wife who made it came out. "What's wrong sugar? You have been seeming glummer every day ever since the...incident."

"Nothing noteworthy. Just some stuff." With that, he hurriedly downed his drink then put his payment down on the table and left the bar. What he had lost was noteworthy, as his oldest son, George has been captured and taken away by a mamono in the conflict. He had been hoping that after George came back, he could teach him how to run his empire, or make one for his own. Without him, Cornilus turns to his younger and less driven son Will.

Will walks into his office as his Father picked up a case of papers and gave it to him while walking out. "I am making you the director of the Zipangu Mountain line," he said saying nothing more as he walked out. In a matter of a day, Will is soon put into a negotiation with some High-ranking mamono, who owned a rival Railroad aiming to take their train to Dragonia.

"If you give us your cargo and goods to transport, we will allow your passengers onto our trains through the mountains...for 150 thousand," Will stated, the Demon being the first to speak, putting her feet on the table and folding her hands to establish dominance. "That allowance isn't worth 150 thousand," she said. He sat up straighter and glared. "95 thousand. I believe that that is a fair trade."

"It isn't worth 95 thousand, nor is it worth 1. However, I think I have my own offer," she said, taking out her lip gloss.

"My father wants the deal he believes is right, not some lewd nonsense."

"The problem is, your father is old. He can't know what's right anymore," the lamia beside her spoke up. "It would be better to just let him rest, that old coot." They both chuckled at the joke, Will looking at the two of them. He then stood up, straightening his tie. "We are done here. Negotiations will be continued later, you lewd creatures." With that, he left and reported back to his father about the deal in his office.

"So they want a war hmm?" He said, slowly turning to face Will, who nodded in response. He simply thought in silence, twirling his drink in a way that still made Will on the inside fear his tenacity. The Commodore then took out a map of the train lines, pointing to one where the rival railroad switches to enter into onto his, and to get to Lescatie. "They want a war? I'll give them a war," he said under his breath. Then he turned his attention to Will. "Shut down the central market line and the forest line. We are going to make them lose everything they got."

* * *

Zipangu Cental Market

While it doesn't make sense at first, the Market and Forest lines were the only two that existed so far that went to the Marketplace, allowing millions of goods to be shipped in and out of Zipangu to other places and vice versa, in an eighth of the time it can be done on foot. While some mamono could teleport and are extremely fast, the massive quantity of train lines outdoes other methods by factors of over 10. Without access to the Central or Forest lines, they can't get in to directly transport incoming goods. Furthermore, they can't ship anything out on the train lines regardless. The train transportation begins to stop, and prices begin to rise as outside goods suddenly became rarer. In the end, the competitors that once mocked him and many others started to lose their money, and their companies start losing their worth.

Before it is worthless, however, mamono and human alike all try to sell ownership or other buildings to its name, triggering a massive selloff at multiple company trade markets. Word of this reaches Vanderbilt, through his son while he is playing a game of cards with his peers.

"Buy everything of the rival railroad you can, then some." Was all he said to Will, as he nodded then left to go buy. He instructed his people to mainly go for the Rival Railroad's rock bottle prices, making it cheap to buy. By the time the sellout was all over, Vanderbilt had created the largest single Rail company in the world. And he now, he wants everyone to know it.

* * *

Royal Makai

He and Will meet up with other major railroad owners from around the world, including the Queen of Hearts herself. Once everyone was seated at the round table, Will began to talk. "We think of a location. One to link up and bring together the major railroads, including the Wonderland trail, and the underwater rails." The Commodore started to look at the Queen of Hearts as Will spoke, her looking right back. They both ended up glaring at each other for a while as if to establish power. Everyone started to notice, then Will clear his throat to get both of there attention back on him. He sighed and continued on.

"It shall be located here in Royal Makai and be called the Grand Central Depot." Then finished and put his paper down. "And exactly why here, of all places?" the Queen spoke up. "Why not place it in the Order territories that are more Central-bound?"

"You know exactly why, my queen. Now, who in favor?" Cornilus spoke up as one by one, everyone said aye. Now that the owners were on board, work began on a station on the outside of the kingdom. Soon, rail tracks began coming in from miles out, Converging with one another as 5 trails finally went in through the depot and connected with everything. In that span of the year, the GCD would be built, becoming seen as the symbol of railroads, and Vanderbilt's wealth and fortune. However, his power will soon be undermined, by two average but brilliant people of their time.

* * *

The Dragonian line

Dragonia is growing fast, it's rail lines improving more and more as people travel there and back, carrying more goods each and every day on the Dragonian of the mountain line. To Vanderbilt, he must take _complete_ control of the Zipangu/Dragonian line to complete his empire. He demands his scouts to start buying their stock, wanting control in a matter of seven days. However, an even smarter couple sees his advancement and comes up with an idea ingenuous at the time.

Jay Fisk and Julia Gold were a human-mamono couple. Julia was an automaton and loved to work alongside Jay managing the companies worth via this new thing called stock. After the debacle over the rival railroads, stock was created to easily manage better and track ownership. This was Jay's job, being in middle management and managing stock. He grew resented over the Commodore's rags-to-riches story, and when he saw that he was coming for Dragonia, he got an idea. The couple discussed this over their dinner at a local restaurant.

"Are you comfortable Dear?" Jay said to his loving wife as they sat down at a wall table, where the seats were best. "Yes, I am my loving husband. Now, shall kiss first, or plan?"

"I prefer to save the best part for later."

"Oh you dashing devil," she giggled as she took out her copy of the charter and opened it to a bookmarked page. "Now, your company's charter says that it can release new amounts of this 'stock' without telling anyone. Why did you want me to find this out again?"

"Because that is my plan," he said, ordering two glasses of wine for them. In a short while, the glasses and wine bottle were placed in front of them. He poured the wine and then raised his glass. "To our future. Our rich, defined future!" They both drank, then kissed as they continued to work out the entire plan.

The next day, they built a printing press in an unused part of the management building that no one will go in. Together, they printed out hundreds and thousands of stock paper, using them to dilute the percentage of stock Vanderbilt had on the company. Not knowing what was going on, he continued buying, giving more and more to the couple that had tricked him. Those stacks of fresh stock were then delivered to Vanderbilt.

"You newest set of stock sir," the Kikimora maid said, gently placing the stack of paper down and going to prepare his afternoon tea. Cornilus patted her before she left then looked over the stock, wondering why he had not gotten company control yet. Then he noticed a difference between his first set of stock and the new one. Holding it up to the sunlight, he saw that the green was more noticeable and different signatures on the bottom. He had bought tampered-with stock. Frantic, he started looking through the stack, only seeing the new version of the stock he invested so much on. He had been had.

Through watering down stock, the small-salary couple made over 100 billion dollars in today's currency off the Commodore himself. Happy with cunning glee, they then proceeded to buy themselves a new house in the Dragonian lakeside, then started celebrating and sharing with their co-workers at a party venue for the high class.

"We have just pulled off, the caper of all capers!" Fisk exclaimed as the party applauded and cheered, toasting and drinking. "A toast to us, my wife, and to all the little ones, working hard to make a living. We say, that it is possible to beat the unbeatable!"

Back at Vanderbilt's household, his anger boils over, picking up the pile of stock and throwing it out his office doors, the papers falling down in a snowfall of stock. The kikimora bringing the tea jumped at the site, immediately turning around and going the other way spooked. "Probably best not to disturb him now..."

* * *

The Beginning of Rockefeller(Prelude)

The Commodore may have been beaten, but he definitely was still on top. And he wasn't going down over watered stock. Knowing that the wave of trains is started to wane, he starts looking towards new cargo to ship. He turns to the Oli industry, a new product was first found on accident when a Wurm was going through the forest then dived down, accidentally hitting an oil deposit. He knows that its use for lighting up the night alone can propel it mainstream. He also knows that the oil companies need a way to transport their goods faster to the masses. He just needs to find a place to start his plan.

He settles on an oil refinery in the mist continent, the owner going by the name of John Rockefeller. A small businessman, his Wyvern wife makes the majority of the money between them. Seeing an opportunity, he calls Rockefeller to his household for a conference. To Rockefeller, this was a breakthrough that could get him out of his low self-wage. He packs his things and sends them to the train, then gets himself ready and kisses his wife one last time before embarking on his journey. Unfortunately...

"What happened? I thought you were ready to take me!" He exclaimed as the Unicorn called him over the telephone from her home. "I c-came down with s-something...I'm sorry but I _cough cough _Won't be able to take you today to the train."

"But...ok fine! Just get better ok!?" He put the house phone down and ran out the door, taking off his movement-limiting vest and started sprinting for the train, he ran down the path, determined to make it to the train. As he could see the train in his sights, he saw the steam because to shoot up as the wheels started moving. Not stopping even a little, he simply ran past the Ticketmaster, his ticket on the counter in front of him. He ran onto the platform to go to the door, but was too late the train's caboose fully left the front of the platform, and then the station.

A day later, he read the newspaper while sulking around the house, but then saw something that widened his eyes. The train that he so narrowly missed, feel off a bridge crossing, taking it's passengers to its certain death. His wife passes by and rests her chest on his head to read what has him so shook since a day ago.

"Well, at least you are still here, my sweet Johnny...Johnny? Are you listening?" The wyvern tried poking him, but he wasn't. He suddenly had a change of heart. The gods of the mist had kept him alive. The Gods of the mist want him alive. His choices and determination are fated to succeed, and now he believes it.

"You are still going for him? But what if you really die this time?" His wife asked, concerned and scared about his tenacious look on his face. He turned around and nodded. He wasn't the character of a businessman not thriving. He now saw himself as a self-made mortal on a mission to achieve what fate wants him too, and he swore by God, he was going to do it.

He repeated this in his mind on the next train, and on the coach after the train to Vanderbilt's mansion. As he sat down in the room with the Commodore himself and William started closing the office doors, he sat up straight, as if ready for anything.

"Wine?" Cornilus offered, motioning to the two glasses on the small table between them.

"I don't drink," John confidently replied. The kikimora waiting in the back nodded, only poured for Vanderbilt, then exited. Cornilus then took out his deck of cards.

"You know, you can learn a lot about your opponent if you play."

"I already know all I need too."

With that, the doors finally closed, and negotiations began.


	2. Chapter 2

John Rockefeller

John Rockefeller was born into a pour family. His father was known as a cheapskate and an untrustworthy man, traveling almost constantly to new places to make a quick buck. At one point, his father left him and his mom, and never came back. John became the worker of the family, using his childhood as a way to get jobs to pay for the family needs. After growing up, he soon owned his own oil plant, delivering oil to his human and non-human customers. However, he didn't get the large amount business that he wanted. He saw this deal with Vanderbilt as his chance to make it big.

"I'm looking for a oil refinery to produce kerosen for my trains to ship John," The commodore said, taking a sip of his wine then placing it back down. "I think you could be that refinery."

John responded immediately, "I am willing to do a deal. I will exclusively fill all your trains with my companies oil, Mr. Vanderbilt."

"Then I guess we have a deal then," Cornilus said, taking a sip of his wine before signing the contract. Rockefeller then signed after him, shook his hand, and left like that. However, while he had business, he now had to figure out a way to supply more kerosene than he was currently able to. And he turns to one of the oldest solutions made.

Around the time of his deal, oil was starting to get a notorious reputation for spontaneously combusting, damaging and burning villages and sometimes, the surrounding forest. This was building a fear for the new product, making people wary about trusting it to light their houses. Rockefeller saw this, and came up with a way to gain the resources to fill the trains.

"Kerosene, refineries, drilling, and shipping. That is what my plan is for my new company." He explained to the group of investors. "And why the name for the product?" one of them spoke up.

"Because Standard oil will be the only company to guarantee a uniform and high quality of oil. One, that will not combust and burn, but that will light up your night." He answered, the investors murmuring and talking about the container. Days later, he started receiving investors, willing to back their support on his company. He soon grew his industry, his oil becoming popular among the masses that couldn't use magic to light their houses, and others(mostly mothman) that wanted to try the new wave of kerosene lamps. In the span of a few years, Standard oil became the largest supplier of kerosene in the world. He also was growing out of his deal with the Commodore, having more oil than his trains could carry, and a few were starting to take notice.

One of them was Thomas Scott, a major investor in trains wanting to take Vanderbilt's place as the largest. He knew that Rockefeller would be looking to expand, he arranged a meeting at his household. With him in the meeting was Andria Carnegie, his Gremlin apprentice. The moment the doors closed and the tea was served, Scott started.

"So Rockefeller, as you know we have met t-"

"You want a deal between train cartels," Rockefeller answered immediately.

"I prefer to call it an agreement."

"Give me the numbers," John said. Scott turned to his apprentice, who nodded and gave John her paper of calculations and information on the rates. John read it, nodding slightly as he read top to bottom. Andria grabbed the arm's of the seat, subtly scooted her chair closer to Thomas, until John looked back up. "It seems that they check out Scott."

"Great, so why don't we sip some tea and sign a paper to make it official?"

"This verbal agreement would suit just fine." With that, he quickly sipped his tea and left the room, suited with the deal.

"...Can I have a head pat now?" Andria spoke up. "Well...you got the numbers right so ok," Thomas responded as he patted her hair of his apprentice, Andria nuzzling her hand.

* * *

Now having two of the major groups of railroads, John Rockefeller could bring his standard oil to every inch of the world, and make a very large profit from it. It is this profit that he uses to buy out his competing brands of kerosene.

He sent letters for a meeting, this time in Wonderland. He waited for everyone to sit down, half of them having Orderite or Mist emblems on their clothing. "Now my fellow oil refiners, Order knights, and mamono. I am offering a way for you to maximize your profit.

"Which would be?" A black harpy spoke up, her sparkling dress flowing in the wind that was somehow blowing through the castle.

"A buyout. You sell your companies to Standard Oil at your current stock...or eventually, sell it anyways at the Royal Makai exchange when the stock inevitably drops." The murmurs dropped to dead silence as they all glared at Rockefeller, their demonic aura overwhelming the room. The leader of a Mist kingdom, sitting on the other side of the round table was the first one to speak. "Are you threatening us human?" he retorted. Rockefeller simply just looked back shrugging. "Your choice on how to take it. Just telling you the most possible outcome."

* * *

Once he got back to his household, he started sending checks to small refinery owners in various regions. He was building his company up, planning to eliminate the competition by adding their parts of the company to Standard Oil. Soon, he had owned around 90 percent of all the oil refineries, making Standard Oil the first monopoly ever to be seen, and himself the most powerful human in the world ruled by mamono. Vanderbilt notices and decides that if he wants to stop him, the trains will need to work together.

"So Scott, I see you have also heard of Rockefeller's new fortune," Vanderbilt says as he and Scott walk together down the hallway of Thomas's home. "Yes, I have. What would that have to do with me?"

"You know that when he gets powerful enough, he will come after us next."

"Yes Cornilus, and frankly I don't see us forming an alliance anytime soon."

"True, but we can both take his oil from our trains."

"You think that could stop him?"

"Where else would he use to ship as this current rate?" Cornilus finished as the kikimora came to both of them with two cups of wine. Thomas picked up one and raised it. "To our comeback, and Rockefeller's downfall."

"Cheers my rival."

In a few days, Rockefeller oil was completely off of the Commodore's and Scott's trains, cutting his business critically. Once the news reached John, he took it as a declaration of war between Oil and trains. Knowing they will win in a dragged out boycott of Standard oil, he immediately starts looking for new ways to transport his oil. This eventually leads him to his first refinery, where he and a Hakutaku scientist was walking around going over ideas. "We could use magic but that would require more workers, which you specifically told me not to have for some reason..." she said as she followed him, crouching as the went under a large pipe. "Why do you have so many pipes again?" she asked him.

He suddenly turned around to face her, starting to become annoyed by the repeated question. "To transport the oil, kerosene, and waste around the plant, for the fifth time. Why do you keep asking?"

"Wait...why don't we just use the pipes to transport oil out?"

"Because! that...well...hmm." Now that he thought about it, he looked at the pipes that crisscrossed around the refinery. This one has been running for years without issue, so the pipe's lifeline is fine. Besides, he thought if they could move oil up, down, and around the plant, they could move it over fields too. He looked back at the mamono scholar, nodding. "We could try that, but before I repay you, any knowledge on people that could manage such construction?"

"Done!" She quickly wrote a list then gave it to Rockefeller. "Now, about that reward..." He gave her a black suitcase, hidden behind one of the pipes, then turned around to leave. Soon, he was busy calling and writing to all the Major numbers on the list, organizing and preparing to invest a large chunk of his fortune into this network of pipes. It will be a risky gamble, but for him, it was a way to fight back the trains. After some hassle, construction was on the way, multiple groups of mamono and human using magic and labor to lay down the pipes through around mountains, forest, and the like. When the deed was done, the network of pipes concealed underground snaked from the refineries, extending to every inch of the world, and underwater.

Now with all trains losing a major part of their shipping revenue, their stocks dropped down quickly as the investors started withdrawing to keep as much money as they could. In the end, half of the rail companies shut down, in turn causing the stock exchange to shut down for 2 straight weeks. It is in this time that Rockefeller starts buying again, paying owners what to him was almost nothing for ownership. By the time the two weeks were over, he created what was now the biggest empire in the world.

However, in the midst of the panic, the Commodore, at his old age of 82, dies. His still giant empire was now given over to his last son Will, but even still, the Rival and creator of the Oil Giant were no longer. His last biggest train rival was Thomas Scott, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Wonderland

He and Andria Carnegie have survived the closing of the market and after a legal battle with the Sabbath Construction division(and payoffs in large piles of candy), Wonderland, and Scott's rails, were the only place Rockefeller's pipes didn't reach, forcing him to keep using Scott's trains to bring oil there. Scott knows that eventually, John will win if they just guard their rail's, so he and Carnegie devise a plan to expand. They build a pipe of their own, circling in tunnels under wonderland from the nearest refinery, supplying oil to small pumps that no one has to walk more than a few blocks to attain for their lamps. When Rockefeller saw this, he arranged another meeting between the two in the Queen's castle. Speaking of which, she herself and the Sabbath Construction head, a Baphomet, of course, came since they were also involved in this. Outside the door were Jabbawock, Alices, and Familiars guarding the closed-door conversation.

"I tried to be friendly to the Wonderland railroads. When the Queen, Sabbath, and most notably _you _wanted me to back away, I let you have your little corner and continued to give your business. But now I find that you are building your own pipes? That hurts my feelings, my friend," John said finished. Andria snarled but calmed down as Thomas patted her.

"Is she going to be a problem? Because you took can always have your punishment in my bedroom," the lilim said smiling childishly. Thomas simply looked at Andria, then the Queen, confused. "Oh...she's not...oh. Well back to the topic, John haven't you taken control of the rest of the world's oil? Why exactly shall you come to wonderland hmm?"

"They already took us to court and asked us the build the pipes, so why bother?" the Baphomet added, obviously not wanting to be here. John simply looked at them, then back at Thomas. He simply stood up and straightened his jacket. "I will be sure to take your _feelings_ into account Rockefeller. Let's go, Andria, before you hit him and spark an entire fight," he said, as Andria has been staring daggers at John the entire time, not afraid to lunge her small body at him. Then she heard John and got up. "Smh," was all she said before jogging to catch up to him. The Baphomet left too with her familiar guards, leaving Rockefeller alone with the Queen of Hearts. She sat in his lap before he got up.

"So Johnny boy, what are you going to do now?" She said, nuzzling his chest. "May I go? I have a wife, may I remind you..."

"Pretty sure your Wyvern won't mind the Queen of Hearts giving you a blowjob."

"Pretty sure she will," He then stood up, only for her to turn into her child form and sit on his shoulders. She messed with his neat hair, ruffling it. "You know, you can't legally try to take those pipes away on my land. That will invoke punishment."

"I know..." Rockefeller responded as she got an idea. "Speaking of Punishment, I am now punishing you for not playing with me in my own castle. You now have to let me give you a blowjob."

"What? Why?"

"Because. Now sit down, no-fun person..."

* * *

Back at his household, John ordered the Standard Oil refineries in Wonderland shut down to stop loading on Scott's trains. While it will cost Rockefeller a fortune in lost revenue, he only wanted to beat Scott once and for all. Without his oil, Scott loses half is business, forcing him to lay off thousands of workers to make up for lost revenue. Those workers, mostly human with mamono, took to his rail lines, destroying dozens of buildings and hundreds of train cars, putting Scott's company in ruin.

On the other hand, Rockefeller as now truly replaced Vanderbilt as the one on top, his net worth now 245 billion dollars in today's money. Now, it is now his turn to be aimed for, with his first biggest challenge coming to the apprentice herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Andria Carnegie

"Today, we mourn the loss of our good friend and companion, Thomas G. Scott. He was a good man, a powerful man, and most of all...a loving man. May his soul rest among the Chief God and her servants."

"Amen"

"Amen"

"..."

Noticing the lack of sounds, the mourning people around Scott's grave turned to the silent gremlin, all dress in her nicest clothing, and tears leaking from her eyes. Not full on crying yet, she only nodded, unable to speak for she may soundly cry. With that, the service was over, and everyone left the hill the pre-era graveyard was left on. Everyone but Carnegie, who stood staring at the grave, which eventually led to falling kneeling, which led to her curling up by the tombstone and crying.

* * *

Two to three decades ago...

Andria back then was just a normal recently turned Gremlin, blessed with intellect but not yet having tapped into its full potential. Not knowing what to do, she took up a job working as an assistant at the local train station, helping around with delivering and putting together documents. This happened to be the station under Scott, who was there at the time for some business to be done.

"Assistant," he said finishing his signature on a letter to a smaller rail company. As he was putting the letter in an envelope, Andria appeared in front of his office desk. "Yes, Sir?"

"Please take this down to rail office south from here, and deliver it to the Ushi-oni owner herself."

"The office on the edge of the forest?"

"Yes. Are you ok with the journey."

She nodded in response and stood there, waiting for something. Scott started at her with arched eyebrows, confused at why she was waiting. "Don't you have a job to do?"

She then looked up at him, and back down. "Oh Sorry! The foreman would usually pat my hair before I go...I will go now." She then turned around, feeling slightly embarrassed for her small mistake as she closed the door behind her. Scott then called the foreman in to ask about the patting she spoke of. "Oh yes, she does a pretty good job, so bright and knowledgeable. I started giving her head pats as a reward in addition to her payment. You know, extra incentive."

"Knowledgeable hmm? What's her name?"

"Andria Carnegie. Why?"

"When she gets back from the hour-long trip, send her upstate to my main office. I would like to see this...'knowledgeable' for myself..."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Andria said as she entered the building of Thomas' home. There he sat, in the family room on of the chairs. He patted the smaller chair next to him, the gremlin sitting obediently beside him. "You will now serve as an assistant under me. Look at it as a promotion, or a test my young mamono." She nodded, caught off guard by the patting hand of who was now her Mentor. Although now serving under the head of the company, she didn't disappoint, as she got each task done with extreme efficiency, and saw no problem with taking on assignments that seemed more difficult. Thomas quickly saw that he could mold her to be his successor, and quickly promoted her through the ranks, giving her more and more imposing tasks and getting back high-quality results. Soon, she became the Manager of the railroad company, overseeing the building of railroads under Scott's guidance. One day, instead of a task, she was given a fantasy...

"So I bought up the wonderland line stock that cropped up before they hit public knowing," Thomas said as he and Andria went through a forest, Andria not having a clue where they were going. "Did you sell them?" She asked, ducking over a low hanging web and catching up to Thomas. "Exactly. When everyone found out, the stocks doubled in price, and I didn't have to lift not one tool." Right when he stopped explaining, they had reached a hill overlooking the shoreline of a major sea. "This...this is where I want the connection hub. On the water, where all ocean dwellers have to do to reach our goods is to come upriver."

"I see Sir," she responded, imagining an actual station on water.

"You think you can build it?" He suddenly said, ruffling the protegee's hair. She purred for a second, then realized what he envisioned. "Sir?"

"I know a good architect to help I met a while back. Jamie Heeds, Blue Oni, a drunk but a genius. And cheap too. She would be perfect."

"...Yes, Sir," she finished, starting to giggle from light ruffling of her mentor's hand. It was this memory of a pipe dream that the sobbing Carnegie first thought of laying beside the tombstone. "Yes Sir..." she solemnly said, gathering herself and dusting off the grass, then walking away. In her mind, she already had a plan. One that will bring that pipe dream to a reality and, at the same time, take down the man she solely blamed for the death of one of the people she cared for most. However, she would need to find a way to create the hub on water, something that had never been done despite the rapid expansion of trains. Even further, a third of rail bridges created either collapsed or was worn down by the eroding force of corruption or purity(depending on the metal). Between the two, creating a bridge to start, much less an entire station, much less completely on water, seemed completely improbable.

However, at this point, she was willing to face even that challenge if it meant giving her mentor that dream and taking down her now-be rival. Remembering the address of Heeds by heart, she found her way through the mountain towns until eyeing the small shop, with "Heeds Every Structure Need" title above the shop. Chuckling at the nice wordplay, she stepped inside to find a Blue Oni drawing something on a board, with a flask occupying one of her hands. She cleared her throat, the Oni turning around and immediately smiling.

"You must be the gremlin!" she squealed, hugging the small figure. "Ooooooh, you are so much cuter in person!~"

"C-can't breath..."

"Oh sorry! Sometimes I don't watch my strength." She sat her down on a high chair and carried it to the board, somehow doing everything without putting down the flask once. "So, you have come for help on the hub design, yes? Also would you like a drink?" Jamie said, taking out a glass from inside her dress.

"Yes, and no. Also, how did you know I was coming?"

"Long story. Anyways, I made several designs for the thing. So let's get started!"

* * *

One hour later...

"Ok...how about this one?" Heeds said, tiredly holding up another design for the hub.

"We can't, for the 5th time, use that one. It will block boat traffic," Carnegie said, frustrated by the lack of progress. So far, she saw no design that could work. Half of them were too low for boats to pass under, and the rest couldn't withstand the sea's currents with their height. To her, it was a no-win situation. "Can't you make it stronger Heeds?" Carnegie said, pacing around and racking her brain on every possible bridge. "I told you, also for the 5th time, that iron is the strongest mamono and human can mass produce. Unless you know of a way for the humans to mass produce steel, I'm also stuck!" Heeds responded, drinking just as fast as Carnegie was walking. Both have been at this for an hour straight, trying to figure out the perfect bridge to use. Unfortunately, nothing worked. At last, Carnegie flopped onto her back, tired from speed walking back and forth. "Maybe we could just use the 4th design and just use steel."

"And how exactly are we even going to get that steel?" Jamie responded. "It's not like our answer is going to just come walking through the store door..."

_Nothing_

"Hmm...really thought that would w-"

The door opened to reveal a human with a lumberjack build, but in a suit of his own. "Honey! I think I figured out how to mass produce steel!"

"You did Henry?" She perked up, her mood returning back to her optimistic state as she tackled hugged her husband. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! So where it's it?"

"Come, come both of you. I can wait to show you!" Henry then walked back out the door, Jamie wanting to follow but seeing Andria had fallen asleep right there on the wooden floor. She put her on her back and carried her piggyback style, then followed Henry. They ended up at a factory deep in the forest, where his new invention was stored and currently active. Andria woke up conveniently in time to see it, a large machine 5 times the size of herself, spitting outbursts of fire at the top like a firecracker. "This cuts down the time to make a single bar to just one-thousandth of a fortnight!" he said excitedly.

"What?" The Oni and Gremblin responded, confused.

"Around 20 minutes."

"Oooooh. Yeah, that makes more sense," Andria said looking up at the machine. "Can you make a lot of these?"

"Well, they are easy to make. Why?"

That was when she smiled, finally figuring out a way to make the bridge. With this knowledge, she created the first steel plants, and with it, started production of the first ever railroad station above water. By using enchanted steel as support, the bridges would be less susceptible to corrosion and failure, a new innovation. Unfortunately, the cost her investors were giving to this cause were starting to pile up, as she owed more and more money. She kept most of them donating, using letters explaining how revolutionary this water station will be once it was completed. In the end, it worked as the rest of the money given helped finally complete the station, a marvel of its time, and a dream come true for Carnegie. After being checked by multiple companies, it was soon receiving more business than any other hub, now allowing goods from underwater to be added to the trade fold.

Seeing the success of the trading hub/station and more importantly, the mass-produced steel, rail building companies sending him letters, wishing to use his steel to start replacing and repairing old railroads and bridges. To fill these orders, she updated and expanded her plants, making them the largest ever created at the time. Able to now supply as much as everyone needs. However, due to the previous fights of Rockefeller and Scott, the industry was beginning to die down. Needing a new market, he turned to a different need for steel. Kingdoms like Dragonia and heavily populated demon realms were started to build up to make more space. Needing something strong, they turned to Andria's steel for support. In the next few years, skyscrapers seemingly touching the sky were created, all on her steel, and she was making a giant profit from it.

But for Andria, it wasn't enough. She has yet to beat the one she vowed to gain revenge on, his personal fortune seven times greater than Carnegie's. She believes that to avenge her mentor, she must surpass Rockefeller as the richest in the world. To do that, she must find someone even more ruthless and cunning than him. And she knows the perfect mamono to do it.

* * *

Henisa Frick

Henisa Frick is a High Orc who stepped down and left her group, to become a self-made millionaire in only a year. She owns one of the largest coal suppliers in the Mist Continent, supplying coal from across several mining venues in the three territories. She also has a reputation of getting what she wants, by any means necessary  
"Karen!" came the bellowing voice as she approached the office room of the small coal plant, holding a metal chain link. "I know you're in here! This plant belongs to mean now!" she came up to the locked door, kicking it down off its hinges like it was nothing, and went inside. She came back out holding a Ushi-oni by her horn, throwing the poor Struggling Arachne onto a hay bale.

"Are you Ms. Frick?" came a timid voice. She then turned her head to her right, seeing the Gremlin hiding behind her shoggoth maid. Frick dropped the chain and sat on the Ushi-oni, the spider taking the hint and stopping her struggle to get up. "So if it isn't the small billionaire. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" She growled, motioning to the Arachne she is currently using as a chair. The gremlin stayed behind the shoggoth, not willing to step forward yet. "May we talk about my reason for being here in a different em...place?"

"Sure. If you go down the path you will see a high-class restaurant. I will be there in 10 minutes. Maybe less, maybe more depending on how my 'negotiation' goes...now shoo."

Carnegie nodded and started walking down the path hoping the spider-girl will be ok. Frick simply got up off her once she was out of sight. "Now Karen, the deed?" The Ushi-oni rolled her eyes and takes out of her coat pocket a folded paper, giving it the superior high orc. "Good girl, now I won't have to hurt you. Now let us discuss my rates..."

* * *

Meeting up with Frisk at the restaurant, they both talk for a while about Carnegie's job offer. By the time they were done, the High Orc was on board, having ideas to better the company. Many had warned Carnegie not to hire her, but to the Gremlin, Frick was the edge she needed to best Rockefeller.

Frick's first assignment was to whip Carnegie Steel into shape. Hearing this, Frick and Carnegie ramp up production, and used their additional revenue to buy their smaller competitors. Andria's net worth rockets up, becoming over 300 billion dollars in today's currency. Meanwhile, Henisa uses her tough personality to renegotiate contracts with their suppliers, and eliminate any wastes in the company. Going into the last decade of the century, Carnegie Steel ends up more profitable than ever. Andria rewards Henisa with the position of chairman in the company, but for Henisa, it's not enough. She wants Carnegie's seat for herself. Her sister had ended up being a failure in the business, and she wants to prove that she's not her sister when it comes to coal...or steel.

Henisa uses her own wealth to buy land beside the mountain steel factors, sitting at an artificial lake some way up. On it, he builds Zipangu Mountain Fishing club, a members-only club for the elite and wealthy with they can fish on the artificial lake, built to hold water from falling down in a waterfall below. Even Andria joins the club, conversing with Frick causally on their days here.

To create this club, Frick took control of the damn, keeping a massive volume of water at bay. Below, a few miles where it lands laid Jainstown, a working-class community of humans, untouched by corruption thanks to the natural barriers surrounding them, but still traded with neutral human/mamono towns. The town officials begged Frick to strengthen the dam, but she only ignored them. Soon, a threatening thunderstorm starts rolling in, raining down on the town and lake above. As the rain got worse and worse, tiny fountains of water started poking through the dam, making holes that only got wider and wider. In a few hours, the inevitable happened. Millions of gallons of water broke through and fell down in a spectacular waterfall, and landing and spreading out to flood the area. Having little no advance, the town was flooded, killing half of its inhabitants.

News of the disastrous flood reached out, and thousands of people came to help the suffering survivors heal and rebuild. Many blamed the Mountain fishing club for the disaster for not heeding the towns need to build up the dam, but Carnegie personality and privately felt that this was her fault. Leaving the club, she starts a campaign to start rebuilding her image. She donates millions from her fortune to rebuild Jainstown, and builds thousands of monuments across the world. In time, she starts to focus on making a grand music Venue in Royal Makai. Two years later, it is done, named Carnegie Hall. She arrives on opening night with her husband, greeted by all once she walks through the doors. Her venue becomes the new home for musical arts and high society. She is treated like a queen, congratulated and praised for the masterpiece of the Hall. Even h, re however, there is one man that is still a bigger presence than her. Standing only 10 feet away from the gremlin was Rockefeller, worth three times as much as Carnegie.

Their rivalry soon reached another level, starting with the battle of their Christmas gifts. John goes first, sending Andria a paper vest, a jab at her beginnings as a small mamono. Andria returns Rockefeller with her own gift of fine whisky, knowing he doesn't drink. While Standard Oil keeps growing at a steady pace, Andria's steel becomes the choice use of construction, her industry taking off. But to best the Oil Giant, she would need to be even more profitable than him.


	4. Chapter 4

Carnegie and Frick

Having a plan, she sets her eyes on a struggling steel mill in Lescatie and invests millions, planning to make it the largest ever in her steel empire. When the construction was finished, it looked like an industrial marvel. But something of its caliber couldn't operate without the needed manpower. To keep costs of the mill low, she knew she had to reduce the wages of her workers at some point. However, she also needed to repair her image, which he couldn't in a labor dispute. To this, she turned to her chairman, Henisa Frick, to do the deed. Further, she traveled to the Mist Continent to give the High Orc the space she needed to operate.

She began squeezing out everything she could out of the workers, extending their work hours to half the day to maximize profit. The conditions become extreme, and a small group of workers comes together to raise concerns. Around this time, unions were becoming a thing in factories and workplaces, but Frisk wasn't going to allow one in the company. She writes to Carnegie, seeking her approval or questioning before she acted. In the Mist Continent, Carnegie writes back, saying that the company was behind her in whatever she chose.

Now assured of support, Henisa ramps up the mill's production, pushing the humans and mamono harder than ever. That way, there would be a stockpile of steel in case a strike comes to pass. Now taken to the brink, the workers soon reach their breaking point...

* * *

It was another work day, workers laboring tiredly as they worked to produce more steel. However now, something new happens

Boom! the sound first filled the workplace, and after, the sound of a dying shrill scream. The workers quickly gathered around the quickly dead body, staring solemnly as one has finally been taken by the conditions and hardship of the workplace. Accidents like these were starting to become more common, but this was the first one has gone fatal. Frick hearing about it quickly knew what was about to come. She wrote again to Andria, warning that this fight would not be won without a sizable struggle. Andria wrote back to Frick, saying once again that Frick knew what she was doing and that she was supportive of Henisa.

Assured once again, Frick had a notice put up, saying that there will be no renegotiations or improved conditions. With this, the workers finally began to mobilize for a better working place. Quickly, they organized a strike on the plant, bordering up the entrances and walls and refusing to work until their wants were met. Frick knowing that they weren't going to back down, decided not to either. He calls in the Eorus detective force, a private, under the radar force of rogue Elves, mostly known for stopping train robbers. Once, they became Druella's personal bodyguards and stopped an attempt on her life. Now, they were an army for hire, more powerful and bigger than some territory's militia.

If you had the money, they would fight for you. And Frick had the money. He immediately hired their service, asking of them to stagnate a protest on his mill. He thought that when they saw that he wasn't going to back down, and stood in the presence of the Eorus, they would back down. Unfortunately, this will prove to be a fatal decision for the workers and an even worse one for Carnegie.

* * *

On the coolness of the Monday morning, footsteps were heard by the protesting workers. Every entrance to the mill had been bordered up by wooden planks, making it impossible to get in, and impossible to get out unless you knew the exit that the protest had. As the footsteps got louder, the workers held their ground, not wanting to back down from this fight for better working. Soon, the Elves were upon them as the leader Elf walked up to the barricade. "We have come to take possession of this plant," she said, the workers bellowing with refusal. The leading one stepped up to Elf. "I suggest you turn around and leave. You're not getting in," he simply said as he went back across the barricade, the workers around him now shouting to her. A moment later, rocks started flying over, the Elf blocking them with her hand and snarling, walking back to face her troops.

She drew her knife and raised it high. "On the count of three you fire! One!" the Archers and musketeers prepared their arrows and bullets, staring dead at each of their first targets. "Two..."

Now workers were screaming, most still resisting but a few now yelling for them not to shoot. The leader, looking at her troops, then at the barricade, then back at her troops, just shook her head, knowing what will come next. At that moment, she dropped her custom knife, watching it fall gracefully onto the dirt. Once it dropped, the sound of bows being drawn and guns being cocked echoed with synchronized rhythm.

"...Three."

* * *

By the time that the shootout was over, around a dozen workers layed dead. Countless others were physically and mentally scarred, but the protest managed to hold their ground until the Lescatie guards came into to restore order. The mill was back under management, but Carnegie Steel's problems were far from over. Carnegie, thousands of miles away, was tracked down by the media, demanding answers and responses.

"So how do you respond to these claims that the company is not responsible Miss Carnegie!?" The owl mage asked for the 10th time, trailing Carnegie as she walked around the lake. "My my, you are a persistent one, aren't you?" she responded snidely, very annoyed by the reporter's questions. She changed direction, only for the owl to land right in front of her.

"Please Miss Carnegie, if you would only answer our questions then we will be on our way."

"And by we, do you mean the others that have given up by now?"

"I am simply a reporter with motivation!"

"And I don't feel like giving an interview on a public lake walking path!"

"Miss Carne-"

Andria suddenly smacked the reporters pen and notepad with her walking cane out of the Owl's wings with top precision, the pad and utensil landing in the middle of the lake. Then immediately, she pressed the end of it on her Owl's chest pushing her back. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

Scared, the reporter flew away in a flash, leaving the gremlin standing alone on the lake, fuming from all the attention this particular day.

* * *

Back in Lescatie and the nearby regions, it was growing dreary. Once news of the shootout reaches the masses, they directed blamed Frick herself for the bloodshed. Many were demanding justice and redemption for the dead, and some were about to act on it. A group formed called the Anarchists, their methods of violence and destruction with the radical aim of bringing attention to the bad conditions, and demanding change at once. In a matter of days, a plan of the assassination was created, with the Chairman of Carnegie Steel as the target.

At the office building of Carnegie steel, Frick was in the Chairman's room, looking over the papers of the events that transpired, when she noticed a gust of wind blowing through the office suddenly. She immediately started reaching for her ax to prepare to beat whatever the hell it was, but it wasn't there. Her demeanor changed, now staring at the desk right in front of her.

"Ms. Frick?" came the disembodied voice from the side of the room. Before Henisa could turn her head, an arrow struck her in the neck, knocking her out the seat. Right after, a kunoichi appeared in her view, a knife being driven toward her heart. Frick caught it with her hand, it being stabbed instead as she got up and grabbed the assassin by her neck. They both immediately started fighting, the assassin striking fast and agile until Frick caught her foot and spun around, letting go of the assassin as she smashed through the wooden door and landed in the hallway, now knocked out. Frick then kicked her one last time as the poison kicking in and causing her to fall. Right before she fainted, more voices came, those he recognized as his maids coming to his aid.

* * *

Carnegie's company by now was in a mess. Frick survived the attempt on her life, now thinking that she deserved Carnegie's spot more than ever. While she was in her office, Carnegie came in and placed a document down on her desk, then stepped back fiddling with her hands. Frisk glared at the Gremlin, then slowly opened it, using her teeth to neatly cut open the top instead of the tool she usually used. She pulled the paper out, reading it from top to bottom in silence, her brow arching with each line she read. Once she finished, she balled up the paper in her hand and tossed it behind her, landing perfectly in the trash. Now she was starring daggers solely at Carnegie, who was notably keeping the door slightly open with her foot for some reason.

"Am I being...fired, Carnegie?" she asked, folding her arms in her chair.

"The board believed that you could use some...time to recover. We thought that this was the best course of action."

The high orc simply stared in silence, Carnegie feeling very uncomfortable about this. "Of course, you would be compensated fully Henisa. Please do not take this personally."

"We are far passed that Carnegie," she said as Andria nodded then as casually as she could, stepped out of the room and started walking away. Hensia followed, saying her name once. Andria walked faster then sharply turned into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and stepping away. "Carnegie! We both know I deserve your company, Carnegie!" The orc banged on the door, Andria now hiding in the vents that led out the bathroom. Her small size was a blessing sometimes. However, Frick wasn't the only problem on her hands right now. She still had to rebuild her company and restore her name to keep it from collapsing from the inside out. Even worse, a new rival was appearing in the limelight, bigger than any problem Carnegie had, and one of the few to end up combating Rockefeller himself.

* * *

The Mamono Banker

_Door opening_

"Mistress. Your next clients are here."

"Where are they from?"

"More Railroad companies."

"Problem?"

"Warring over a line and territory."

The Wight sitting in her fancy chair lit her cigar and took a long breath before exhaling the smoke out, turning to face her personal assistant. She was dress in a high society dress, complemented with perfect makeup and pale undead skin. The lighter made out of her ghostly mana disappeared as she closed her eyes and contemplated something. The assistant stood, waiting patiently for her orders. At last, the assistant spoke up.

"M-Mistress?"

"...Have three cups and a bottle of our wine ready for the meeting."

"And your mother will be here in an hour."

"I see. No matter, this won't take one second..." With that the Wright got up and walked, her expensive heels making their sound as she casually continued to the meeting room in her household. Once she got there, she saw the two men bickering about the railroads. She cleared her throat and made her cigar disappear into then air, the two men quieting down instantly as they saw she was here.

"Hello rail owners," she started as she sat down at the table, facing both of them. "This will how it will work. You will only talk, not argue. One word out of place, and you can say goodbye to both your companies. That is if I even wish of buying them with the little value they will soon have. Do we have an agreement?"

They nodded, both sitting regally in the wool-woven chairs to appear imposing to the Wight sitting before them. She simply sat, not affected by the posture. A true entrepreneur only needs her wits to rise above in this world, she thought.

_I don't let myself get affected by this frivolous boasting because I am a true Entrepreneur._

_I am the banker everyone goes to settle even the highest of disputes._

_...I am a Morgan._


	5. Chapter 5

Juliana Pierre Morgan

Juliana Morgan is a Wight and a banker, who has made a fortune forming deals with failing companies, and bringing them back to the height of their growth. Every who looked at him respected her ability to get deals done, and she herself used them to add her stake in businesses, making a huge profit. Fearing that Carnegie Steel could fall under Morgan's gaze, Andria had fired Frick earlier. However, Juliana simply continued her work, alongside her even more renowned mother and father.

Junius Morgan was the father of Juliana, previously a very high ranking Knight in the order, and a millionaire himself. Johanna Morgan was an Aristocrat killed inadvertently by a coup d'etat, then revived by a monsterized friend of hers into the Wight is now. Together, they formed the world's first financial banks, an economic empire known and revered as the House of Morgan. Born into the empire, Juliana soon saw finance as an industry controlling all other industries and was taught that from an early age.

From the time she could walk, talk, then count, she was taught only one way to run the banking business...the Morgan way.

"I will be back tonight J.P.," her father said as his maid put on his silk-wool raincoat. "See to it that the northeast maritime accounts are balanced by then."

"Yes father," young Juliana responded. Her father called her J.P. as a nickname sometimes, seemly at random. Junius had an authoritative presence over Juliana, wanting to mold her into his figure. As soon as she heard the door closed, she resumed looking over the finance record-book thick as encyclopedias. By the time Junius got home, she had finished everything, neatly stacking the books in an orderly fashion before falling asleep on her working desk. Smiling for a moment but quickly fading it his normal content frown, he tapped her shoulder to wake her up, the placed a cardboard container in front of her. "Go on, open it," he said as the small Wight nodded and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw stacks of money in it, looking back at her father and mother, who was now standing beside him and leaning on his shoulder, a very faint, subtle smile on her face.

"Now lift it J.P. Feel it's heaviness," he said as she stools from the seat she was in and lifted the box, wondering if he was going to give her another task.

"Do you know what that is?" He lightly inquired. She shook her head.

"That's what it feels like to be holding a million dollars," he said, lifting the cardboard container out her small hands. "Now J.P., learn to earn it yourself. You may rest now," he said, leaving the room as the mother picked her up and went to get the young Wight ready for bed.

* * *

This strange father-daughter relationship continued as Juliana grew, and by the time she was a matured adult, she was ready to make a name of her own.

"Does my daughter really need so many paintings in her home?" her father said as the workers were hanging portraits and other works Juliana bought from a gallery. "I only gathered a few, not an entire gallery father," she responded, writing down notes on her small personal notepad.

"The bank of Zipangu is looking to expand it's business to smaller provinces. I presume your banking business is going to take the deal?"

"I have other matters to attend too."

"Well then, just don't forget where your stake and royalties lie."

She simply smiled softly as her assistant brought two cups of tea for her and her father. "I'll try not to let it slip my mind." The father simply drank his cup quickly, then set it down on the stool beside him.

"I will be off now J.P. Leave you in peace to sort your paintings," Junius said as he walked out of the house, leaving Juliana to her own devices. As successful as the House of Morgan had been, she knew that she could be even more successful. She didn't want to simply sell and buy as her father did. She wanted to build from the ground up. She had watched as Rockefeller and Carnegie had built their industry and empires from nothing, and now she wants to do the same. However, she would need to find an innovation to call his own.

She sets his sights on one of the worlds currently top inventors. Thanius Edison was a tame Danuki and an inventor. She had made her name perfecting the telegraph, then went on to create the stock ticker and phonograph. In her life as an inventor, she secured tens of thousands of patents for her work. But currently, she is on the verge of innovating something nevthoughtugh possible in her world...

* * *

Morgan travels to Edison's lab to meet and chat with him. "So this is where the Danuki plays," she says walking in. Edison was currently just polishing her tools while her assitants did some experiments of their own. "The world is the playground of whoever learns to use it," she responded, turning in her chair to face Morgain with a smiling face. "So what brings you to my labratory?"

"Well, I...what is this?" Juliana suddenly said, now focused on the weird sphere of light on one of the tables. She found herself wandering toward it, intruged by it. Edison followed and patted Juliana's shoulder. "That my friend, is what I call electricity. Would you like me to explain it?"

"Sure, I won't mind a debriefing," Juliana said while staring at the bulb. As the Danuki went on about the inner workings, Juliana just listened and watched, an idea formulating in her head. Raijus and Thunderbirds were already known to produce this electricity. But this kind that Edison made can be controlled, harnessed, and made commercial. She sees her chance to create her legacy. One that will change the world. First, she has Edison install light bulbs and run electricity throughout his household. To do this, Edison installs a small powerplant in a shed behind Juliana's mansion, the runs the wiring through the walls. In four short months, it was ready to be displayed. She invites her associates, and her parents to view the start of a new industry. Once everyone was inside, Edison came forth to start the showcase.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all places and groups, the gas lamp is now dead." Murmurs started to go around as Juliana started smiling. Edison simply put her hand on the light switch. "Long live the electric light," she said as she flipped the switch. In a moment, the light bulbs above the group started glowing, as everyone looked up in wonder. "There is no gas, no flame, no candle. Just an invisible stream of energy flowing through." The small crowd lightly appluded Edison, then began to chat about the new innovation, talking of using it in their own homes and mansions. Juliana herself found her parents and greeted them with a curstie. "Hello, mother and father. Did you like my little gift for my house," she said, feeling proud. "Of course. I did not expect this from you at all, but I am proud. I will go get another drink," Johanna said as she went to go conversate about her daughter to her friends. Junius simple nodded. "You disappoint me J.P. I thought you knew better."

Juliana's smile diminshed quickly as her father spoke. She felt taken aback. "But father, this is the future o-"

"This is the stuff of carnivals and fairs, and you've been played for a fool." Junius simply went to go conversate as well, leaving Juliana slightly disappointed from the lack of praise. Dispite it, however, the showcase soon was seen a success, as orders began coming in from the world's elite and royalty, craving the electricity to be in theit homes. With one exception.

John Rockefeller had made his fortune by refining and selling kerosene lamps to everyone in the world. If electricity went mainstream, he would face his biggest challenge ever. Meanwhile, Morgan debates investing in Edison. If she did, it will go against everything her father had taught her from when she was growing up. She went over to his lab again, to find a train set now next to the light bulb.

"Hello, Thanius." She said walking in. "Please, call me T. Weird, but I dislike my true name."

"My father could probably relate. There is a sound of a low hum in my basement, and it's driving my assistant wild. Just this morning she came upstairs and apologized for not getting enough sleep last night."

"That would be the generator. I'll send someone to soundproof it later today," Edison responded as Juliana was looking over the model train set. She flipped a switch connected to the track's side as the train sitting on the tracks began to move on it.

"You know," Edison began as the Wight was looking at the train move around. "If you funded me, I could build a central power station. That way, there would be no need for the basement generator, and I would be able to power anything within a half-mile radius."

Juliana suddenly looked up at Edison, staring dead into her raccoon eyes. "How much would it take to power this city that we are currently in?" She asked. The Danuki stared right back, slightly unnerved. "I would need a network of generators."

"How much T?"

"I...I would need to run through my figures." The Wight then walked over to Edison, stopping right in front of her face and still looking directly into her eyes, as if trying to search for something. Finally, she blinked and relaxed her undead stare. "Have them delivered to me Monday morning...and I would like that train set for my younger cousin's birthday." Just like that she left, leaving a slightly spooked Danuki behind her.

A few weeks later, Morgan decides to partner up with Edison, giving her what is the equivalent of 83 million dollars in today's currency. Together, they form the Edison Electric Light Company. Where her father saw risk, Juliana sees opportunity. They immediately got to work, choosing a largely vacant area in Zipangu to build the first central electric power station. To transmit the power, construction workers dug trenches within the radius, then layed thick copper wire that branched out into smaller wires that connected directly to the houses and small shops using electricity. His grid style electricity became the standard layout for stations across Zipangu as the building of more stations begins's to light up the population-dense regions of the country.

Morgan and Edison are on the road to making a fortune, which becomes bad new for Rockefeller, who had been unchallenged for his number one position as the richest for a while. As Edison's electricity spreads to light more homes, fewer people are staying with kerosene lamps, therefore losing business for Standard Oil. Rockefeller beings a campaign against The Edison Light Company. He makes negative statements, warning of fires and electrocutions. If he could frighten the enemy, he could stop Morgan and Edison before their innovation gets too large to stop.

However, Rockefeller's PR attack is about to be the least of Morgan's problems. Competition is about to come, and the Wight that made electricity mainstream herself could become the first loss.

* * *

The Apprentice

"Miss Edison, if you just gave me a chance..."

"I've told you this a thousand times, AC is too dangerous to be used. DC is safer."

"But I have taken care of that. If you would just look over my calcu-"

"No means no!" The Danuki bellowed, the empty unused glasses shattering from the violent Demonic Energy suddenly surging and flowing around. The Danuki noticed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then looking at the row of shattered glass to her right. "Just...Just clean up the mess of glass..."

"...yes Miss Edison..."


	6. Chapter 6

Tesla vs Edison

Nikole Tesla was a Raiju apprentice of Edison, and was obsessed with electricity, both in the wires and in her own body. Wanting to learn more, she took up being under the Danuki, feeling that working the very lab that created the lightbulb would provide the best help to her exploration. At first, she worships the inventor of electricity and the light bulb but loses her praise for Edison as time went on.

"Miss Edison, Miss Edison?" Nikole asked, Edison turning around and exhaling. "Yes?"

"I...I was wondering if you had a chance to look at my AC motor design?"

"No one is interested in your design Tesla," Edison answered immediately, turning back around to focus on another project she was working on. "Again, alternating current isn't safe for commercial use, which is why-"

"We use direct current. I know you told me..." Nikole's ears drooped as she went back to what she was doing as she was doing. She had been through the same lines of conversation before hundreds. She asks for Edison to take a look, she's turned down. This day, however, instead of planning to try again, she had a different approach. Near the end of the day, she simply packed up her motor and other tools and placed a letter on the desk Edison was currently writing a check on. Edison immediately heard the sound and turned around to the Raiju who was already walking away. "What is this?" she asked, Nikola turning around and looking at her solemnly. "My letter of resignation."

"You won't find anywhere else like this lab Tesla," the Danuki tried.

"I'll start my own company."

"Well then, good luck finding an investor."

The Raiju nodded then left, closing the door behind her. Now completely unhinged, she completely focused on AC, trying to build up her idea while she searched for an investor to fuel her AC. She ended up on a man named George Westinghouse, a lesser known entrepreneur. He was seemly perfect, the only downside is that he had a history with Edison. Nevertheless, she telegraphed him deciding that she was no longer with Edison. George was there in a matter of hours and asking her question about AC. She answered each one and explained the basic in and outs of her innovation.

"How far do you think you can take Alternating Current?" He asks, turning the wheel that Nikole was turning earlier during her demonstration. "One AC factory could power an entire kingdom and its border walls and stations," she responded, keeping her formal face but her ears perking up and her tail waving around rapidly, showing her excitement. George noticed this and decided to partner with Tesla, believing that AC could become more effective than DC. And they were going to prove it.

At Carnegie Hall, Westinghouse has bought the time slot for the evening, planning to first show AC there. Tesla set up her table and two balls on a stand, then started putting on her the black formal dress she was given. Right before the curtains opened, George appeared and waves, giving her a thumbs up. "You know, the maker of this hall has said that it is good luck to get pat by someone before you perform. No one knows why, but it seems to work," George said, Tesla, tilting her head. "Get pat? What do you by t-"

Before she could finish her question, he was ruffling her hair with his hand, small jumps of static crackling nicely with his movement. "Good luck Tesla," he said, quickly getting off the stage and watching. She smiled and turned to face the curtain, which soon opened as the announcer started speaking. "And our act of the night, the new electrifier, Nikole Tesla!" gentle applause came from the crowd as She smiled softly, trying not to show her nervousness. When everything died down, she took a deep breath, then started speaking. "My first demonstration would be for anyone, that feels that my AC power is dangerous. She then powered on the ball, now crackling with lightning inside it. She then rose her hands to the balls, raising gasps from the crowd as a stream of electricity suddenly jumped onto Tesla's fingers, flowing back and fourth continuously, and able to be seen by the audience. As the realized it wasn't doing anything at all, they clapped and cheered, a few going up to try it themselves.

* * *

Tesla and Westinghouse travel the world, showcasing this demonstration at each one of the venues they visited, then at the end of the show, allowing children and adults to try it themselves. The proving of AC being safe has orders and request for what was being called Westinghouse power-stations pouring in. Everyone wanted the AC, and anyone who understood electricity knew that Tesla was a new giant, including the other innovator-investor duo.

While Tesla was changing back into her personal clothing, a phone call came for her on the hotel's phone. Assuming it was another buyer who somehow got the hotel's line, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Westinghouse. Of all the investors...you somehow found and went with Westinghouse," The familiar Danuki's voice went. Tesla saw the lights and candlelight flicker in her hotel room as she waited a moment to respond. "Hello T. How are you doing?"

"You **knowingly **went with Westinghouse."

"T..."

"Knowing of my _archived __relationship_ with Westinghouse, you still went with him!?"

"T, you are not my mentor anymore and you have n-"

"J-just forget it, Tesla. Enjoy your short fame while you fucking can before your AC eventually blows. Literally." After that, it was silence as Edison hung up. Tesla put down the phone and sighed, continuing to change out of her dress and prepare for bed, and another day of touring and filling orders for her technology.

* * *

Edison's side, she was summoned to Juliana's manor for a talk. As she walked in, she saw the Wight looking out on the garden that grew in front of the window of her office room window. "I thought you didn't have any competition T," Juliana said as she turns around, Thanius sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. "None worthy of noting Ms. Morgan," came the response as Juliana sat in her own personal chair on the other side and picked up a newspaper on her desk started reading.

"AC: The new wonder of our time," she read directly from the title on it. Edison arched an eyebrow as she heard it. "Juliana, AC is dangerous with its higher voltage. It can literally kill on touch. Just earlier, an automaton accidentally got _near _it and boom. Fried," the Danuki responded. Morgan's facial expression didn't change. "You have DC running through your home. It's perfectly safe for any mamono and human al-"

"What I see is that there are now two major systems of electricity, and this world only has room for one of them." Juliana then got up and walked out, dropping the newspaper in Edison's lap as she left the room.

Morgan was now stuck in a battle against AC and was staking everything on Edison. If she lost, she would risk losing her reputation, and her name. She starts putting more and more pressure on Edison. Pressed down by Morgan, she starts a campaign against AC, aiming to prove that AC was the lethal current. She uses AC in demonstrations, using a plethora of tricks to try to scare everyone away from AC. Her tricks turn dark, as she starts killing animals and livestock with AC. Despite it all, Tesla's stronger AC continued growing in popularity. Becoming more and more desperate, she finds her chance in a letter that comes for her. A group of the factions in the Mist were looking for a more humane way to kill their prisoners, and Electricity could be an answer. In a matter of days, Edison makes a method unheard of at the time, yet simple and groundbreaking...The electric chair.

Edison devotes her lab to create the first electric chair, running on Westinghouse motors. When she finishes, she sends it to the Mist for the most newsworthy demonstration of all of them. The press is invited, along with the Wardens of the various prisons and camps to watch the execution. The human man being killed is brought in by high orc guards, then strapped down to the chair. Everything is then set up, wires connected into their places. Everyone looked at each other, then nodded solumnly. "Good...goodbye my inmate, the Ushi-oni at the lever said as she pulled with the switch down. The running current starts, the man's muscles spasming out. After a minute, the lever was pulled back, and the man in the chair went limp. A Hatakatu went to check his pulse for life, and her eyes went wide.

"He's not d-dead..." she said that the lever was pulled again, the man spasming out once more. The wires started burning as they ran, and the lever was switched off. The spectators were left in disgust as the wires essentially burned the inmate alive. The blow to Edison's reputation is ginormous, but Morgan suffers worse.

* * *

"Now I'm reading that my daughter is funding the Danuki version of Frankenstein?" Her father says, pacing around in the room. She sighed and gave up trying to read her book, then looked up at her father. "She didn't pull the switch father."

"I will not have the House of Morgan associated with Electricity!"

Juliana stood up. "Father, I have a chance here too-"

"Juliana!" He interrupted, both of them now facing each other. His gaze bore into her undead eyes, seemly the only one to be able to. Junius then relented, walking out of the library. "I set sail for a meeting with some Underwater company owners. See to it that you sell your stake in the company." Juliana was now left, staring at the door her father left through and contemplating what to do next. However, despite her father's views, Morgan still believes that Electricity is the future of the world, and sees her chance for a comeback. Electricity is about to go fully global.

* * *

A collaboration between the different kingdoms of the world has started an effort to build the largest power plant ever created at the base of the Dragonia waterfall. Able to generate hundreds of thousands of horsepower from the rushing water alone, it made it possible to transport electricity over long distances, and power an entire country, possibly continent, at once. Since it has not been decided who will power the plant, it was still free game for Morgan and Edison, but also Westinghouse and Tesla. Morgan knows getting it would be a massive shift in the battle, but it would need an influx of money that her father would never allow. She agonizes over her next move, until...

"Mistress, a letter has come for you," Juliana's assistant said as she held a tray at chest level beside Morgan. On it, the letter she was referring to. Juliana took it and opened the letter, reading the contents of it. As she read, her eye's usual undead pale gaze grew with emotion, mostly surprise. She raised her unusually colorful eyes up to her assistant, who got nervous, not knowing how to deal with this. "Is anything wrong Mistress?" she asked, staying completely frozen. The Wight got up and walked past her, pushing the doors open and going through them, a loud thud made when they swung back on their own.

* * *

Her father had been involved in an accident. His carriage had slipped off the road into a trench, the landing presumedly caused by foul play by disgruntled workers of Junius's partners. Murder or Accident, he was now dead in the trench, as reported when a Mindflyer went to check on his condition for vitals. Her mother, deeply saddened by the death, secluded herself in the manor. Finally, the will of Junius Morgan gave Juliana the House of Morgan in its entirety. From wealth to workers, and her father personal fortune, worth quadruple of her own.

She stood at the grave of her father, only letting few tears out of her eyes and bowing her head in respect. Another lesson that her father had taught her and raised her with, among hundreds more. He was one of the closest people to her, be it that he was hard on her or not. She internally cried, but in a sense, she also felt relieved. She now had nothing to hold her back, and nothing to keep her from what could be full potential. She met up with Edison a week later and increased her investment by four million, and gave another million for her other projects.

"Thank you, Ms. Morgan," she said, sitting down and looking at the envelope in her hand.

"The Dragonian waterfall powerplant is holding a bid. It hasn't been decided whether AC or DC would be used to power," she said, sitting down in the chair opposite to Edison. "This is now a race Thanius, and you better win." She suddenly stopped, Edison nodding then looking back at her envelope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Westinghouse motors were making headway with Tesla's AC technology. Unfortunately, because of the rapid expansion, Westinghouse's company was now waist deep in debt. Morgan sees her chance to take advantage of him, and take out the competition. Holding major power on the stock market, Morgan starts a smear campaign to trigger a selloff of Westinghouse stock, while the man himself is assaulted by Morgan's entities. He targets the fast-growing but in-debt companies with subtle statements to reporters, companies much like Westinghouse motors. It works, and the stock is sold off rapidly, sending the company into a tail-spin. With Westinghouse on the verge of bankruptcy, Morgan believes there is now no longer any competition for Dragonia.

On the other side of the coin, Westinghouse himself is ready to concede defeat. Wanting AC to be used for all, Tesla gives the company ownership of her AC and forgoes all her royalties. No longer having a stake in the company, investments start coming in again, and Westinghouse Motors, now Westinghouse Electric is alive once more. Knowing he needs a bold move to beat Morgan, he sets his sights on Makai. They are about to host to World's fair in the vacant land beside its kingdom, and construction is already finished. Wanting to be the cutting edge of its time, electricity is decided to be the main use of power. Westinghouse purposely underbids for the source of power, claiming he can light up the fair with a quarter of what the Wight and Danuki bid. The strategy works, and the Human-Raiju duo immediately starts working. On opening night, they flip the switch and two hundred thousand lights come to life in the fair city. The world sees the lights and technology lit my AC, and its safety and viability are forever established.

* * *

Two days later and a few weeks early from the date of the bid, two letters go out. One goes to Morgan and one goes to Westinghouse. Only one of them can win...and in the end...

Westinghouse and AC win the Dragonia contract.


	7. Chapter 7

The Morgan Way

Morgan's plan is now in shatters. Her dream to become the next Rockefeller, the next Carnegie now ruined. As she sits and fumes in her library, her father's words echo and haunt her mind, repeating over and over again. She starts thinking that her father may have been right, but she soon has another plan. She knows she made a mistake backing Edison. Now, she was going to do it a different way. Not the famous way of the former industry giants, but the famous way of the House of Morgan, and her Father. She stares at the wall to her side, a picture of the portrait of Junius formally sitting down. She nods at the picture and returns to winning control of Electricity in the way she had been taught best. Intimidating her competition into submission.

She has her assistant track down Tesla's next showing of her revised and updated AC technology for underwater usage, and pops up at the showing. As expected, Westinghouse is there, overseeing from the sides like a proud parent. He kept watching Tesla talk and explain until he felt a cold as death hand on his shoulder. He looked to his shoulder, seeing the hand he felt...and a larger transparent ghost claw around it, gripping his entire shoulder more than the hand. He turn his hand further, seeing the Wight herself, a soft but firm smile, but the undead eyes she always donned. "A trick my mom used to do when playing tag and sneaking up on me. Like it?" Juliana said to George, receiving a polite nod in return. She exhaled and took another step forward, taking her hand off and watching beside Westinghouse.

"So, I hear you won the contract. I came to congratulate you," she said.

"Well...thank you, Morgan. It is a great thing hearing it from such an influence like you."

"Anyways, here's something not related at all. I will be suing you in court for copyright infringement on AC designs." Westinghouse looked at her, Juliana simply staring at Tesla and smiling.

"Why would you do such a thing that-"

"I will so obviously lose? Because it will cost millions, and you don't currently have the large bank account to support yourself and the case, now don't you?"

Westinghouse's face grew solemn as he looked back at Tesla too. "What do you want Morgan?"

She slowly turned her head back to him, one of her eyebrows arched and her soft smile faded to her cold placid frown. "You know exactly what I want. I'll now leave you to your show, George," she said. She turned around and walked back, stopping at the door. "Oh, and if you don't do it, I'll tell Edison you said hi. Just a little inside joke, am I right?" With that, she left, Westinghouse now knowing what could come, plus Edison. Reluctantly, he gives in and signs over the ownership to Morgan, but she doesn't stop there.

By losing the Dragonia contract, Edison General Electric now looks like a failing business. Edison might be one of the most brilliant of her time, human and mamono, but Morgan knows only one way to fix a broken company by her standards. Streamline it. She starts buying up more and more shares of the company until she has complete control.

* * *

"It's a device...that shows moving pictures," Edison says, resting on her box that is showing pictures in rapid succession, telling a story of a Wurm and her husband walking in the forest. "We can put Dragonia behind us, and our company will move on to better, greater, and newer things." Edison smiles, knowing that the Wight's impressed.

"Fascinating. Also, the name is now General Electric," Juliana says. "Now, this box is fac-"

"But it's my company. I have a say in the name, and much more," Edison says, not understanding what was going on.

"Not anymore, you no longer have the majority stake. I do."

"But-"

"Goodbye Edison. Also..." Juliana looked back at the box showing pictures. "Keep working on that picture thing. It looks pretty good."

* * *

General Electric, now holding AC and DC in its hands, is instantly one of the most powerful corporations of its time. Its value, over one billion USD in today's currency. With Edison now out of the way, Morgan converts the company to AC, which will still be used throughout time to modern day. With G.E.'s creation, Morgan as consolidated the electric industry, just like the railroad industry, and the Makai Stock Exchange itself. She has used a move passed down from her father, and now her own. She joins the Gremlin of steel and Human of Oil as one of the most powerful in the world, but now, she wants more, and her rivals are forced to change their playstyle to counter.

Now secured as the Wight of Electricity, she has returned to her old ways of banking. Only now, the House of Morgan has reached a whole new level. She becomes the most respected, and most trusted and reliable, and it shows in her work.

Caused by a depression in stock(and spending by the queen despite her advisors telling her not to buy the candy supply), the Wonderland treasury has become very close to going bankrupt. Juliana Morgan is called down to the Queen's Castle to help restore purchases. After a two day lesson on how to properly become an entrepreneur of candy to the Queen of Hearts(and some pinky-swearing that you won't let your "Alice" side make those decisions), Morgan brings together a loan of 3 billion USD in today's money, and bails out the treasury, saving the Wonderland stock and businesses from complete collapse.

* * *

Another Breakthrough

The act of loaning to an entire kingdom's government is a wake-up call. Rivals are now seeing Morgan as a threat that needs to be dealt with before the reach of her undead hand comes for them. Johnson Rockefeller feels the pressure to keep his Oil empire intact like never before. Despite his efforts, electricity replaces oil mainstream across the world. To keep Standard Oil profitable, he needs to find a way to stay profitable. He goes back to the scientist of his laboratory, where an alchemist from the Sabbath was doing spells on the kerosene she had. John looked confused, wondering when she got here. He went up to her wondering what she was creating.

"Hello, young one. Don't remember hiring you," he said as the Baphomet looked up and smiled. "Ara Ara, I'm the overseer from the meeting in Wonderland you dolt. How have you been?"

"Fine, it's nice to see you again but..._why are you here?_"

"Well, I wanted to play around a little while with this kerosene you got into an argument over that railroad person for. By the way, did you know this neat thing that happens when you heat it enough?"

She put a container of kerosene on a metal tray then touched the edge of the tray with her finger. The tray started glowing red hot for a while until dying back down. She then took the kerosene and held it in front of his face. "It makes this weird, gooey substance. I put it on my face and it felt really nice. Then I added some grounded up demon realm silver...instant aphrodisiac."

"_Why would you_...wait. How high did you say the temperature you heated it to?"

The Baphomet tilted her head at the odd question. "I don't know...about a 100 degrees give or take."

"Hmm...I think we have been throwing that away for years but...I want you to experiment with this."

"What?" the Baphomet and everyone else in the room turned their heads at Rockefeller, wondering why he would suggest using something so volatile. Rockefeller simply looked back. "Not for lighting houses. Just different uses. put it on your face, use it as an aphrodisiac for some reason. Just find a use." With that, he left the laboratory and the scientists, although confused, got to work. They gave it the name 'gasoline' started with small things, like jelly and beeswax, but Rockefeller believes it had greater usage. With the invention of the internal combustion engine, he thinks that the same volatile element that makes it dangerous can make it perfect for the engine.

It works and completely becomes a standard in factories and other places, the gasoline-powered engines providing high power and efficiency compared to other methods. Then, someone put the engine on wheels, and a carriage that didn't need a horse came to fruition. Rockefeller realizes that this new Gasoline can be even bigger than his Kerosene. However, right when it seemed he had a new edge, a problem for Rockefeller, Morgan, and Carnegie who has been laying low for some time but is ready for the spotlight, comes for them.

This time for the first time...it comes from somewhere completely separate.

* * *

The Runner with a Drive

"No man can earn millions honestly...which is why I will tear down these giant trusts!" The crowd of workers and middleman cheered with ambition as the Hellhound on the podium kept riling them up with promises to fight the big industry for the workers. When it's done, the crowd goes mad with firey applause and yelling. Riding on the waves of applause, she keeps yelling, her bellowing voice carrying over. "Everyone, even Morgan will go down!"

"Do you hear me, Carnegie!?"

"Do you hear me, Rockefeller!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bryan vs McKinley

"Mistress?" Asked Juliana's assistant as she helps put in the red sparkling dress. She and Morgan were in the dressing room of the manor, being tailored for a special occasion.

"Yes my human pet?"

"Why are we dressing up so nicely?"

"Because Melisa, there are two very important people that I am meeting with today." The Shoggoth finished styling Morgan's hair into a bun then held up a mirror. Juliana patted it, nodding in agreement. She then looked in the closet and took out two collars in perfect condition. One was blue with diamonds etched along its side, and the other was green with a pattern of emeralds. She held both to the side of Melisa's neck, seeing which one fits better. "Hmm...let us go with blue, don't you think?"

"Yes Mistress, my dress does seem blue anyways..."

_Ding dong, _went the sound of the front doorbell reverting through the manor. Quickly putting the blue collar on Melisa quickly walked to the door, Juliana following leisurely. Her assistant opened the door and bowed as the Wight rounded the corner. At the rainy doorsteps, stood a Gremlin in a high-class suit, wearing a top hat over her short hair, and holding a walking cane with a titanium handle. Beside her, a Blue Oni wearing a red dress and holding the umbrella over herself and the gremlin, and holding in the other hand a handle connected to a rather large suitcase with wheels.

"Carnegie, I presume?" Juliana said, doing a slight curtsy as a greeting. The Gremlin curtsied back, then walked in. "The Oni is my Architect and close associate, Jamie Heeds. She brought a viewing screen she reversed engineered to view if you would like." The Oni smiled and waved, walking in and switching from her wet boots to the formal black shoes. "Where may I place my suitcase with the screen inside?"

"My assistant can take you down the hall to Edison. Melisa?"

"Yes, Mistress," Melisa walked down the hall to the room Edison was setting up her own viewing screen, while Carnegie stayed with Morgan. "So, How's Carnegie Steel doing?" Juliana asked Andria. She shrugged. "It's back on its feet, stable, unable to be bought be a back now. So yeah pretty good." They both chuckled at each other, Andria feeling uneasy about Juliana. "Welp, if it's a consolation I wasn't going to go after you, so you're safe for now that is."

"Yeah, wait what do you mean by that Morgan?"

_Ding Dong_

"Oh, em look the door!" Juliana said, opening it. She and Andria arched an eyebrow at the man and Wyvern standing at the door, the man holding the umbrella. "Morgan, Carnegie," he simply said as they both stepped, the Wyvern doing a curtsy in her sleeveless green dress. "Hello John, how's the miss?" Juliana said, her Assistant helping the wyvern wife to where the rest were waiting. "Pleasant, we have a child and she is doing well." Johnson then looked at Carnegie, who was staring the other way, seemly interesting in the portrait. Johnson raised his voice to talk but then Andria beat him to it. "I have been blaming you for my mentor's death for years, my rival. However, I know that we are just rivals, so we can be friends?"

Morgan simply looked back at forth between to two people that she had gone to lengths to be like. Rockefeller simply went up to her side and patted her shoulder. "Friend, but rivals. Now enough of this introduction. We agreed to be here for one reason right?" Carnegie and Rockefeller looked at Morgan, who was drinking as a glass of wine that seemly appeared out of nowhere. Once she finished, she set it aside on a tray that had been left on a stool. "Oh sorry, just thinking about how I'm going to pass and or buy both of you. Anyways, just this way to the room and such."

They watched as the Wight walked down the main corridor, a sway in her hips as she walked. "She does know my net worth right?" Johnson remarked as Carnegie looked up at him, then back at Morgan. "I think so..." she trailed off, only to follow before Morgan fell out of sight. Reluctantly, Rockefeller followed suit, confused about how she could even attempt to buy him.

* * *

They reached the library, where everyone was situated. The wife and Melisa were chatting, and Heeds was raining questions down on Edison, only breaking to either help with setting up the viewing screen or taking a sip from her flask of alcohol. "Well, now I know why the tray didn't disappear," Juliana said as the hairs on Melisa's neck stood up. She slowly turned from the Wyvern to face her mistress, trying not to freeze up. "Hehe...h-hi Mis-"

"Go get us three and her lady a drink, Melisa."

"What about-"

"Edison? Seeing how she and Heeds are playing cards, you can take all three of them to the back room."

"You know I can hear you right?" Edison said, arching an eyebrow. Juliana only stared back at the Danuki.

"Fine. Blue Oni, put the reel in."

"The reel is already in."

"Then memorize your drunken deck and let us go before the human tries to touch me," Edison said, grumbling and going into the back room. Once everyone was out, Morgan let herself and the other two in. Carnegie sat in the chair to the right, Rockefeller to the left, and Morgan in the middle, all in front of the screen that was currently showing a hellhound talking passionately to a crowd.

"Now that we are all settled, Andria start us off?"

"Well..." the gremlin said, staring at the screen. "That hellhound is Wilmarina J. Bryan. She is running for the new global council, and she is supposedly fighting for workers. She believes that she can beat the corrupted hero Wilmarina in a fight, that Vanilla sex should be banned, and that of course, big business is bad." All three of them inwardly cringed at the last part before Andria continued. "She's close to being a radical, but she has a large base that's growing. She's going to definitely win the Mist's candidacy for Council Chairman, and if she wins that, we are quite literally fucked. Thought's?"

"Well, some of the other candidates seem pretty good," Johnson said.

"They won't be good enough. Bryan's movement is too strong," Juliana said. "We are going to have to buy our own candidate."

"We are the three richest, so that actually sounds like a decent idea," Johnson said. "But who exactly?"

Andria held up a picture of a Dark Priest in purple attire rather than the usual gray. "Willimara McKinley. Hailing from a family of priests and pastors, corrupted and now running as Pandamonium's Chosen candidate. She's not an idiot herself, but her aristocratic friends and family lean to our side, pure and corrupted alike."

"Hmm...I like her. So, what now?" Rockefeller asked.

"Honestly, we start funding our person. Or else...Bryan has a surefire win," Morgan finished. All three of them shook each other's hands, knowing what they must do.

Showcasing how much power they have for the first time, the trio throws their full support behind the Dark Priest. They each contribute the equivalent of 20 million dollars in today's money, and Willimara ends up outspending Bryan by a factor of five to one. Meanwhile, they also use their influence to suggest headlines and run PR campaigns against Bryan. She fights back, traveling across kingdoms and giving out speeches to the masses in person. In them, she attacks the richest and most powerful and vows to bring an entirely new era for the poor under her position as Chairman.

As the Hellhound's campaign was gaining traction, the three Elite turned to use fear. They put statements of jobs being lost, entire factories being closed down, and other economically bad things that could go wrong for the workers. As the vote for Chairman draws closer and closer, the world becomes divided between the businessmen and the low workers. The booths are set up, and with the first attempt at democracy, the votes are drawn...The votes are tallied within days, and soon the papers are out. On them, showing a picture of a Dark Priest wearing a Council badge. McKinley has won the vote. More importantly, their cooperations and ground-up legacies are safe.

* * *

With their common enemy out of the way, the alliance they once had begun to lessen. Rockefeller was the first to break from the group. He finds a large mine of iron ore not claimed and decides that he is going to beat Carnegie in her own industry. He quickly buys the ore and starts mining it, selling the ore at rock bottom prices to Carnegie's competitors. Once Carnegie steel started losing profits, he decided to announce that he was going to build his own steel mill. This grabbed Carnegie's attention, who immediately requested a meeting with Rockefeller at his mansion.

As she walked into his workroom, she didn't seem very happy. More of glaring at Rockefeller. He simply smiled back. "Hello Carnegie, what brings you to my humble abode?"You know damn what."

"Well well, I did kind of buy an ore that no one wanted so I think I'm good. But if you really want to..." He took out a pad listed 'Ideas for trade'. Carnegie took out her own, still glaring. "You filled your pad too aye?"

"This might take a while then. Maid, close the door." The door closed on its own as if a ghost was there, and the long deliberation began.

They were both staring at each other now. It has been hours since they started, and they have gone through all the options in both their pads. They have reached a stagnant in their negotiation, neither of them willing to back away. Finally, they both slammed their hands on the desk and spoke at the same time.

"Buy the ore deposit and walk away!" They both said at the same time. Their glare didn't lessen as they both sat back down. "I'll buy all your ore, but you must stay out of steel, or so help me, Rockefeller!" Carnegie exclaimed, making her small stature look intimidating in her chair. The Oil Giant didn't buy it. "So we have a deal?" He said, holding our a hand. Carnegie shook it, wrote him a check, then left grumbling under her breath. Rockefeller took the check and placed it in his pocket, more prideful about beating his rival than what he considers mere pocket change of a few hundred thousand dollar check.

* * *

Wind of the deal caught Morgan, who saw something bigger to do with Carnegie. However, the gremlin isn't going to let Morgan into steel either. Instead, the wight meets up with Heeds, a still close friend of Carnegie.

"Ok, we both know that Andria isn't going to even entertain this idea right?" the Oni said, currently sober and sated. The wight nodded in agreement. "That is where you come in Heeds. I want you to help me buy Carnegie Steel."

The Oni's jaw dropped. After a momentary loss for words, she started speaking, first silently, then in murmurs of disbelief, and finally...

"You kid right? You're are going to buy that?"

"And then make you President. I know your involvement from. The beginning. A sober Architect, a drunk but brilliant wild card. You would do fine."

Jamie then got up, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. "I have err..."

"Take your time, don't stress about it." She said as the Oni opened then closed the door, footsteps leading away from the room. _Now, _Morgan thought, _we wait..._

* * *

"So Carnegie," Heeds said, getting her ball on the tee, "Made another steel shipment today?"

"Yes. This time the newer water-resistant steel was finally shipped under." She watched as Heeds swung, the ball arcing up through the air and down far away. They began walking down along the cobblestone path to where the ball landed.

"So, it would seem that you are going to be running steel you're whole life." Heed commented. "You created your own destiny."

"Destiny isn't chance, it's choice and determination to follow."

"Nice quote. Illyssa?" Heed said as they reached the end of the hole and walked back onto the grass. Carnegie tapped the ball with her club, rolling it into the hole with ease.

"That hellhound Bryan said it, and we robbed her of her destiny."

"But you had to," Heeds said, angling her shot. "If she won, you won't have your wealth anymore."

"Wealth is only good if it's used for the betterment of our world. Also, why is it taking so long for you to shoot?"

"I like being precise," Jamie tapped the ball, causing it to do a large hop over the hole, then bounce back and finally rolling in. She then took the ball out and looked at it. "What if you sold Carnegie Steel? Then you can use the wealth to help the world, right?"

"Yeah, I could..."

"What price, hypothetically?"

"More like foreshadowing Heeds. Who wants to buy?" Jamie turned to Andria, who was arching an eyebrow and leaning on her put. "M-Morgan."

"Ahh, I see now. Well then, a solid 500 million. Call her and tell her to come to my manor if she wants to."

* * *

When the Wight arrives at Andria's Manor, Carnegie asks her to buy her out for a price higher than the wealth of multiple kingdoms combined.

And Morgan happily accepts. They both walk out of the room and shake hands. "Congratulations, my Gremlin, you are now the richest being alive."

"Weirdly, if I have asked for more would you have agreed as fast as you did?"

Juliana chuckled and put on her coat, patting Andria before exiting. "Goodbye, Carnegie," she said as she entered her carriage and was promptly driven away, Andria staring from her front steps. The deal has given Carnegie a personal fortune of over 300 billion in today's currency, the largest personal fortune to ever be seen in the current and last Demon Lord's reign. She walked around back to her garden, where her maids were working. In the center, a flat slab with an engraving of her Mentor. She sat beside it and patted the slab, smiling. "I finally did it, sir," she simply said as she then looked up, admiring the clear skies that seemed to shine on her and Scott.

Meanwhile, Morgan immediately changes the name of the company to Zipangu Steel, and it instantly becomes one of the largest companies created, worth over one billion in today's currency. A company as big as Zipangu Steel, however, is only possible because of the three leader's joint effort keeping Bryan out and putting their own Chairmen in. Soon, another one catches on to this very thing.

* * *

The Aristocrat named Teddy

"So, how long will this shoot take?" the Grizzly Bear girl said, wearing a commonfolk's hunting clothing.

"Depends, how many poses are you going to do of yourself with a Mosin Nagant and a fancy knife?" Came the sarcastic reply from the Mothman photographer.

"Enough for everyone to finally stop calling me rich, of course."

"Ok...may I ask why?" the Mothman said, tilting her head. The Grizzly shook her head. "I just need the right image, that is all"

"Ok Ms. Roosevelt, s-"

"Don't' call me that."

"...What? Why?"

"Just call me Teddy. That is also important."

The Mothman simply sighed and put the blanket back over her head, getting the camera ready. "Ok Teddy, say honey!"

_Click._


	9. Chapter 9

Tamantha Roosevelt

Born from a wealthy family of Grizzly industrialists, Thamantha decided not to take the path of Rockefeller or Carnegie or her own family. She decided instead to become a politician. At first, due to her status and natural personality of an upper-class mamono, she had difficulty gaining followers from the major crowd. She went to strides to change her image, posing in a picture studio as a frontier hunter, dressed in old fashion war clothing and welding army-issued weapons. These pictures and other things help transform her, and as she enlisted in Royal Makai's defensive army, the image she created becomes real. She becomes well known and respected for her tactical war plans, and after she retired the position was quickly made an overseer of a recently turned demon realm. She soon is seen as a friend of the lower class, using her power to clamp down on large businesses, and could not be controlled due to her families and her own personal wealth. Her endgame, she decided, will be the monopolies that ruled, and the ones behind them.

Morgan and Rockefeller know they can't buy Roosevelt, so instead set out to make her as weak as possible. As the new election becomes a rematch of the Hellhound and Dark Priest, they get McKinley to have Roosevelt run under her for vice chairman, which at the time wasn't much more than a place on the council. McKinley is reelected comfortably, and Roosevelt becomes the vice chairman of the global council. Now with their Priest still in position, and their new possible threat in a powerless position, Juliana and Johnson think that they have still protected their empires, but this time at the turn of the century, their plan might backfire.

* * *

Land of the Four Fiends

Leon was recently a single worker is was fired from his job at US Steel during Morgan's conversion. Now with no job, he took refuge in the chaos of the four fiends, growing increasingly resenting of McKinley and her relations to the aristocrats of industry. In only a short while, he decided to do something bold. He appeared at a rally of the Dark Priest far away from his dwelling, watching her speak to the crowd of the recent prosperity. Hiding his pistol under a cloth he was holding, he waited for the right timing. Finally, she finished her speech and went to walk down, greeting all that went up to her as she continued to her carriage. Leon went up to her, putting up a fake smile as he came in front of her. "Hello Chairman McKinley," he said, the Priest simply smiled back. "Hello, citizen. How do y-"

_Bang. _Went the sound of the gun under the cloth, Instantly, the people around Leon leaped to restrain him out of reflex, some instead trying to take Willimara to safety. The human got off a 2nd and 3rd shot before being subdued, the first two in her abdomen, and then next hitting her shoulder. As she bleeds out from the wounds, people crowded her, trying to get her to safety. Her vision soon grew hazy from trauma, and eventually, everything went dark.

The Chairman had died a day later from her critical injuries, unable to make a recovery in time. People mourned for her, but for Morgan and Rockefeller, it meant more than a deep sadness for a lost comrade. It meant that the person they put into Vice Chairman to shut down, just inadvertently became the new Chairman. News of the Grizzly's swearing-in soon spread, and everyone knew.

"Mistress?" Melisa said, coming in with the daily newspaper for her Wight. The Wight was playing pool in privately in her room. Juliana heard the door open and put down everything sitting the pool table. "Come in my pet. You brought the paper?"

"Yes, Mistress. Are you worried?" she responded, handing her master the roll of newspaper. Juliana started reading, her eyelashes lower than usual.

"Well, Roosevelt is now in a position where she can hurt us, but taking action takes time," the wight said, flipping the page to the next. "I wouldn't expect her to...to..." she trailed off, a headline catching her eye.

"Mistress?"

"...I want you to arrange a meeting in the Dragonian location of the Council. And make sure Roosevelt is there." Juliana stared at Melisa, her eyes glowing a hazy white.

"Y-you want me to get Roos-eep!" Melisa's ears were tugged, Juliana bringing her ear down in front of her mouth. "I said it loud in clear. Now do it."

"Y-yes Mistress!" The moment Juliana let go, the human ran out of the pool room closing the door behind her with a loud thud. Juliana sat back down on the pool table, now pissed off. She snapped her fingers causing the newspaper to ignite, the fire not going out until it was just a collection of ash.

* * *

Council HQ, Dragonia

Morgan walked in, wearing a much more formal dress that she would normally wear. One of the maids took her jacket with care as she stepped into Roosevelt's office. There sat Thamantha herself, licking some recent honey off her fingers of her hand. To her side, a jar the shape of a honeycomb sits on her desk, and some papers containing bills for her to sign. "It seems you're enjoying yourself here," Morgan said, putting on her polite smile for Roosevelt. "Well yes I am, I am now in a position that has the power to finally change for the people."

"Ahh yes change. We all love change, Teddy."

"That is true, which is why I requested that you break up your railroad conglomerate into smaller companies for others."

The Wight's smile faltered a little but stayed on. "Well, if there is a problem, we can just work it out like businessmen. Right?"

"No we can't," the Grizzly replied. "I am not a mere industrialist Morgan. I am a political power that shouldn't be reacting on your level. You have two days before I raise a case against you in court."

By now, the smile had completely faded from the Wight's face. For the first time in a long time, she felt challenged. "You...You wouldn't dare..."

* * *

"...She dared," the Wight said, drinking and playing cards with Carnegie and Rockefeller. They both looked at each other and back at Morgan, who was taking a sip of her glass of wine every time it was her turn. "She stared me in the eye and..." Finally, she looked up at the Gremlin and the Human, the Gremlin sipping from Heed's Flask. "Well, it has been a good run you two. Our companies done for."

And done for they were. Over Roosevelts' time as Chairman, and beyond, more and more monopolies fell down to the campaigns against them. Morgan, Carnegie, and Rockefeller suddenly found themselves, members of an older time, defending what was left of their global empires.

However, as everyone else fell, Rockefeller's Standard Oil has stood strong, holding off multiple breakups over multiple Chairmen. However, even Standard Oil wasn't able to hold off forever. Multiple kingdoms file a case against Standard Oil, in what will be the biggest case of all time, and they wanted the creator to be there to speak. Rockefeller goes on the run, going from Zipangu to the Mist and underwater to avoid testifying.

At least until something bigger intervenes. His daughter and her husband had just had their first daughter, and he now has his first granddaughter. It agonizes him that he isn't able to see her, especially since he knew what it was like to not have his father around. In the, end he turns himself in, agreeing to show...

...in defense of Standard Oil, the company he created...

...and in defense of an entire way of business, he helped create.


	10. Chapter 10

Random Notes: This is the final chapter in this parody of _The Men Who Built America_. Thanks for almost 900 views.

* * *

Week 1: Rockefeller

The doors to the royal court were opened by two high ranking demon, standing in front of the jarred open doors. Guided by for mamono guard around him, the man of the hour walking into the courtroom. To the left of him, the viewing stand, packed with spectators and press, and to his right, the jury stand, occupied by a mix of mamono and humans alike. In the viewing balcony above, the royalty watch with a mix of fear for their own wealth and curiosity. Pretty sure even a few Lilims were there too. Why wouldn't they show, as this was about to be the biggest case of all time, and a true test of this new council.

Following the very train crash that changed his life, Rockefeller had built Standard Oil from nothing to a pinnacle of industrial achievement. He had beaten his rivals time and time again and has used his power with the other two titans in an unprecedented way. However, now he faces a situation beyond his control. One that threatens to destroy all that he made, including the way business he helped. He sat down in his defendant seat, looking up to the judges of the council. They looked middle-aged and experienced, having a stern look at Rockefeller. They treated him as they treated the other cases before him. A defendant on the other side of the majority.

A Hakutaku in the quieted everyone down as the trial commenced. "We now are in session for the Council vs Standard Oil. Will the defendant like to say any words?" Everyone locked their eyes on Rockefeller, shaking my head. "Very well then. Let us begin questioning, shall we?"

* * *

Week 1: Ford

Meanwhile, a new generation of entrepreneurs and investors were on the rise, coming up to be able to share the podium with the three titans. They were lead by a bee princess named Harlow Ford, a bright royal heir to soon leave her hive and make her own kingdom. Before that responsibility comes back to her though, she had a different kingdom she wanted to create, and innovation to bring to it. Cars had already been around ever since someone had the idea to put an engine on wheels and went with it, but they were too expensive to be bought by most town dwellers. Ford's idea was to change that, but first, she had to get through ALAM.

The Association of Licensed Automobiles owned the patent to the automobile, and everyone that made or wanted to make a brand had to go through them first. If they didn't, the Association will sue and blackmail them under. Now, it's up to them to decide whether Ford could go on.

"The Ford car is durable, light, and adjustable for many different mamono," she started off, handing pictures to the approval board for them to look at. "It can reach unprecedented speeds with its a four-cylinder engine, and it will be the first of it's kind to be affordable for the common dweller." She backed up as they talked it over, occasionally shooting glances at the bee girl in a royal silk dress. After a few minutes of deliberation, they turned back to her.

"Your application is denied." The Pharoh in the center said in a monotone voice.

Harlow looked devastated. "What? but why?"

"Your car simply isn't royal enough for our taste," the Anubis beside the Pharaoh responded, looking overly bored of her.

"And it looks like it will fail within the first few years. Just look at your prices!" The Sphinx finished, holding the paper up to the light.

The Pharaoh looked at the Sphinx, then back at Harlow. "Yes...any which way, your brand has been denied. Now have a nice day." The bee girl was then poofed outside the pyramid-shaped building as the doors to it locked. She tried opening them to no avail, as the magic lock held. Saddened, she trudged back to her soon to be husband's home. He was already cooking a meal while looking staring at the schematics, impressed. He heard the door open and close behind him as Harlow sat at the dining table silently. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, then place a plate down in front of her.

"Pancakes with honey on top, for my sweetie," he said as he sat down beside her, smiling. "So, how did your meeting go?" Harlow looked up at her and tried to fake a smile, but she couldn't. "They rejected my idea..."

"Oh no...well you know what? Forget them. Just produce it yourself anyways!"

"I can't do that, however..." she said, twirling the fork on her plate. "If I do, they will sue me."

"Well, just sue them back right? Now that I think about it, can they even own the car in entirety?"

That was when a lightbulb went off in her head, although that might just be the light bulb above them getting brighter for a second. She kissed her husband back, her wings buzzing. "That was a brilliant note, my love. I have an idea that we can do...

* * *

Week 2: Ford

Harlow, her husband, and a honeybee servant of theirs were wheeling her new model of the Ford car out onto the driving path. This one, called the Model B, is the newest one she has created. However, to start mass producing it with her own soon-to-be hive, she must make a name for herself. To accomplish this, she challenged the leader of the biggest car company to a race. Alexa Winston was known as the faster driver in the work and a high-ranking member of ALAM. If Harlow's wins against her, it could be her big break. The only problem is, she doesn't know how to race a car.

She kisses her husband good luck then got in her car, driving up to meet the Apophis in her own car at the starting line. She pulled up her breathing cloth and put on her work goggles, revving up her 4 cylinder engine Alexa revved her own. The servent honeybee stepped in between the two cars and marched to the starting line, raising her hands. Both engines roared to life, preparing to launch off. Nodding to both of them, the honeybee brought them down, the cars launching past her as the race started.

Alexa took off faster, taking the lead early on as Ford is left to only trail her closely as they went down the turns. Alexa's car was able to turn sharply around the corners, Harlow's car keeping pace well but gradually falling behind. Soon the gap between them grew to the length of one car, and they were approaching the final sharp corner. Coming out of it, Harlow put her foot on the gas as hard as she could, close to overworking the engine as she started to catch up to Alexa. Close to the finish line, she had pulled up beside her, looking to be neck and neck as the final hundred feet before the thin tape that marked the finish. With a final turn of the engine, the Model B crept forward, crossing the line first.

Harlow has just become the fastest person in the world, getting her instant fame and recognition. She uses the publicity to it's fullest, making her first car factory within the growing kingdom that was becoming her hive. Before long, she is putting out 15 cars a day, pricing them low enough for anyone to buy. Her success puts her on the map, and ALAM takes notice. They file a huge lawsuit against Ford for infringing on their copyright for the automobile, looking to subdue Ford's business for their own.

* * *

Week 2: Rockefeller

While the case against Ford is about to get underway, the case against Standard Oil is heating up.

"It says that you donated over two hundred thousand to McKinley's election, and made numerous backroom deals to tip it in his favor. Is this true?" The Hakutaku said to Rockefeller, never losing that patronizing stare into his eyes.

"I wasn't the only one on that election you know?" he responded without care.

"Yes, but all the other companies have already been split up."

Johnson scoffed annoyed. "What about U.S. Steel? General Electric? I don't see anyone going after Morgan's two _largest_ companies..."

Everyone looked at each other, suddenly feeling very awkward at this statement. Juliana had managed to keep her monopolies together through a series of deals and favors with multiple governments. Her biggest deal was a canal built through a large island bridging Zipangu and the Mist but also acted as a barrier to a river that cut through their borders. Such a canal could cut travel time for so many trading shipments and commercial business, but no one has had the power to manage such a feat...until now.

Acting as the middleman building companies, she donates 7 billion dollars in today's currency and got the project to start. Workers being blowing away at the landscape and digging trenches for water, magic users creating barriers to prevent sickness on a large scale. It becomes one of the largest projects ever conceived in the history of the lewd world and made possible only by the pioneered steel, electricity, and gasoline, and the financial might of an old guard.

Despite the obvious effect that monopolies have had on the world, their way of business is still at risk and isn't going to last forever.

* * *

Week 3: Rockefeller

Rockefeller had fought off everyone that has come before him, be it a rival like Morgan, politicians like Bryan, or his predecessors like Scott. However, today is judgment day for himself and his company as he sits in front of a panel of judges. He has done everything he could, but now the fate is out of his hands.

"Time after time again, we have heard testimonies and seen documents of how through sheer force, evil techniques, and everything in between, you have built an empire too big for its own good. The painted picture of Standard Oil isn't very good to your side John," the Hakutaku said to him, seeing a twitch in his eye. It seems someone finally struck a nerve in the presumed heartless entrepreneur.

"Before we continue on with the verdict, is there anything at all you would like to add?"

Everyone turned their eyes on the defendant, expecting something frantic in his defense. He simply looked around, sighed, and opened his eyes like a grandfather tired from all the incoherent noise around him. "When I came into oil," he started, "There wasn't all this talk about evil companies."

"There was chaos, bad quality, and a product with a bad name because no one thought of anything but to be first. **I **was the one to bring order, a uniform quality that became the standard for today. **I **was the one that turned a falling industry into a global conglomerate that anyone and everyone could rely on. All the talk about ruthlessness and unfairness that popped up now was simply business when I first became a power, shutting down your opponents before they shut down you, and no one complained because, without a degree of ruthlessness, you will be gone."

"No one complained when my booming business provided a steady source of income for the ones that needed it. No one complained when my consistently safe lamps provided light for everyone that didn't have it. Oil is what this world runs on. What you all call monopoly...I call it enterprise."

* * *

Week 3: Ford

In an adjacent courtroom to Rockefeller, Harlow Ford's case is about to begin. In the past time between the race and now, she had spent it making herself on the side of the people. Despite orders to stop, she had continued producing her Model B car for the masses, using a new method of production called the assembly line. It sped up production tenfold, and made cars even cheaper to produce, and even cheaper to sell. She made more factories outside her hive, paying her non-honeybee workers with a wage that many other places did not offer, and a shorter workday. She made herself the anti-Rockefeller as the case went through court, and as it winded down to a verdict, she eagerly, stepped to the door one last time, preparing for the endgame as she went inside.

* * *

Verdict

"In light of the evidence for the case of ALAM vs Ford Motors, the judicial council has reached a decision," Said the lead member of the panel as both sides awaited its decision. Harlow's wings had been vibrating all morning in preparation of the end, not knowing which way it was going to go. She calmed herself as best as she could and looked up to the panel, ready for the answer.

"The panel has deemed it _illegal_ for ALAM to own the patent to the general automobile, as it is an idea and not a brand. For that reason, ALAM must dissolve _all_ current royalties it owns in the industry then turn to a differently purposed organization, and Ford Motors is allowed to continue on its own free resolve," the gavel knocked on the wood as the doors to the room flew open, excited buzzing coming from Harlow. She had won and she can keep her business. Then she realized something and stopped flying around the main corridor of the courthouse.

"Wait, if I won, than that means that-" her self talking was cut off by the thumping of a door. She turned around to see Rockefeller holding back a mob of reporters trying to talk to him after to trial ended. He was pretty strong for a human.

"Hey Ford, can you help me with this?" he said, still human so not able to fully close the door. Harlow hurried over and helped him push, getting the door closed with a click then quickly locking it with her foot on the knob, then pasting the space between the door and wall with particularly sticky honey from her pouch. They both backed up, seeing the door vibrate but holding. Harlow then turned to Johnson, feeling nervous in front of the economic giant.

"S-so...how did your trial g-go?" She asked nervously, seeing a disappointed gleam in his eye. "Standard Oil has been broken up, but I still hold a stake in each company. Even still, it's doesn't feel right to me to lose so badly. How did yours go?"

"I get to keep running my c-company..."

"Ahh, good for you I guess," Rockefeller said, looking at the honeybee and getting an idea, a smile forming on his face as he took the female's hand and walked her out to her car. He helped her on her driver's seat and closed the door, smiling. She smiled back and started to the car, ready to leave when she heard a cough. She turned her head back to Rockefeller, still smiling.

"I know I have a reputation for crushing my opponents, but would you like an investor? A supplier of fuel?"

She got more nervous as she didn't know where he was going to go with this. He chuckles and shook his head. "No no no, I'm not going after you. I am just annoying someone else...so would you like one?"

"Sure..." she trailed off, quickly driving away wondering what she had done.

* * *

Ford's win over ALAM opened the floodgate for all the people that had an idea and wanted to get big. Arthur Davis got the idea to put an engine on his mail bike, and soon motorcycles gained worldwide use. Maliko Hershey, an alurane had the idea to make her nectar into candy, and soon a new industry of sweets was born and will rival the Sabbath's stronghold of candy. Leonarda Factora, a Leanan Sidhe, brought makeup originally for the aristocrats mainstream and created a line of beauty products for the masses.

This new breed of entrepreneurs is doing business a different way. They are making products the population enjoys while paying workers a wage they can comfortably survive on. The era of Vanderbilt, Rockefeller, Carnegie, and Morgan is over...

...but the era of Ford and the middle class has just begun.

* * *

As for the three titans, they might not control the world, but they are still as relevant as ever before.

Cars and engines that run on Standard Oil's gasoline, and light made with kerosene.

Factories and homes lit up by Morgan's electricity.

Kingdoms and castles, Order and Demon, created and expanded to new heights with Carnegie's steel.

They wouldn't be possible without the ruthless and cunning investors and titans that used their might to bring their own product to life.

Johnson may have lost his court case, but he still had a stake in the companies created from his breakup. They will go on to become giants and make Rockefeller more money than he could have imagined. His net worth grows to 660 billion in today's money, making him once again the richest man in the world.

Morgan herself retires from finance, finally done. The Makai stock market shuts down in her commemoration, an honor only held for Makai's and the World Hill's royalty. Juliana Morgan essentially created finance as it is, and even Rockefeller and Carnegie, the two most powerful, come around to know it. They realize that they are truly now apart of history, and it won't be long until they are left behind and forgotten.

They have one last rivalry, a contest to see who can give away more. Carnegie spends most of the 76 billion in today's money she gives on education and the cursed libraries that fuel it. However, even here Rockefeller will best Carnegie with his higher worth. Between making his own global foundation, and the gifts and checks he spends on services, he gives off what will total to be 100 billion in today's money.

Thanks to the long financial lives of the titans of industry, everyone can suddenly find themselves able to make their own name and the once dark and truly depraved world came to technological light.


End file.
